All is Fair in Sex and War
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Don't Say No When You Mean Yes. No longer a One shot. Basically a Smut story with some plot. What happens when Hermione and Draco get into a sex war, who will win? Read and review guys. M for sex, Smut and language. Recently updated and edited. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Harry Potter, only the plot. Chapter one was by my alter ego, DianaRose1999 but adopted by this account. Please read and review guys. Basically a smut story, some plot.**

 **Chapter One: Don't Say no when you mean yes**

Boxing Day. Hogwarts was near empty. No more than 40 students remained. Out of that, no seventh years and only four Sixth years.. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and much to their dismay, Draco Malfoy.

As they were the four oldest, they were given the position of keeping the younger years in check. Harry and Ron, who didn't particularly care about their "Duties" had hurried down to see Hagrid. Hermione on the other hand, took it very seriously, and was making her way round the entire school.

Hermione had just finished chatting to a pair of second years who were attempting to sneak down to Hogsmede. She watched as they walked back inside, when suddenly a body pushed past her. She glared at the back of his head. He was taller than her by a few inches. He stopped, as if feeling her eyes bore into the back of his head. She glared at his blonde hair, he slowly spun round. His piercing eyes glared into hers. She suddenly felt vulnerable. A feeling swept over her. One she hadn't felt before. She wanted to say something, but no words came into her mind. Her body was frozen. Her eyes stared into his. Never before had she been rendered speechless like this, she wanted to say something, she wanted to look away, but she couldn't, a smirk rose on his lips. She hated herself for this. Maybe it was that it was the holiday spirit, maybe it was because it was the fact that for the for the first time in…Forever he want insulting her, she didn't know. She felt a warm glow through her body, and realised that his eyes had left hers. The warm glow seemed to be where his eyes wandered to. His eyes looked back into hers, but something was different, his eyes were clouded over with something...The only thing she could come up with.

She felt her body moving. But she was too focused on looking in his eyes to look away. She felt the cold stone press against her back. Not breaking eye contact, his hand snaked round her waist. He pulled out his wand and there was a faint "click" he took her soft hand in his rougher one. He broke the eye contact but her eyes remained staring into space. He pulled her off the cold wall, and dragged her inside. He waved his wand and the door locked.

She was again pushed onto the wall inside the room. Her eyes closed in pleasure, as another warm glow washed over her body. She felt his body against hers, holding her in place, while his fingers traced patterns down her side. His lips fell onto hers, taking her by surprise. At first she remained frozen, but melted at his touch. She kissed him back, with equally as much passion. His hand wandered the length of he body, one hand drifted round, sitting firmly on her ass, the other going up her chest grasping onto her soft breast. She let out a light moan, he trailed his tongue across her bottom lip, begging her to allow him to deepen their kiss. She, with no hesitation granted him the access which he craved. His hand left her breast and came round to the front of her jeans. He eyes opened as his fingers sought their way under the fabric. Once they tried to remove the clothing she attempted to pull away from him.

"No, Draco...Don't" she whispered as his fingers continued their heavenly assault. "Stop" she added. This time his fingers ceased.

"You really want that?" He asked, his voice deep and husky. A slight growl and a detection of desire clearly evident. She remained silent, biting her lip softly.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, quickly unzipping her jeans, letting his fingers play with the soft skin of her abdomen.

"Draco, please...Don't" she begged, no longer trying to push him off of her.

"Don't what?" He asked. Placing one hand on her lower back, rocking her body into his rock hard crotch. She quickly rocked her own body without his assistance, gently grinding herself into him. Her eyes shot open in realisation of what it was and a haze of lust crossed her.

"D...Draco, please." She begged this time it was clear that she wasn't begging for him to stop. He pressed a finger to her aching clit, causing her to moan loud in ecstasy.

"Oh, Please" she moaned throwing her head back. Draco quickly pulled off her sweater and top, quickly discarding her bra as well leaving her topless and open. His jaw dropped at the sight of her, his mouth quickly dropping onto one of her nipples, sucking lightly, grazing his teeth over the puckered skin. She gasped and shivered involuntarily at his action. He continued his torment while his index fingers hooked through the belt-loops of her jeans, pulling them off her body, quickly discarding them on the floor, alongside her other clothes. She was only in her underwear now. He slowly lowered his body. Nipping the skin of her stomach as he did. He reached the waistline of her underwear, and looked up at her.

She was panting, moaning loud at every breath. Overwhelmed by the pleasure he was causing her.

"More Draco, please" she begged, her voice lustful and enticing. He gladly accepted her request and removed the last layer of her clothing, marvelling up at the breathtaking sight of her body, naked for him. He could feel her arousal. He traced a finger across the Apex of her thighs, extracting a Loud moan.

He grabbed his wand and quickly cast. Soundproofing charm on the room, and a contraceptive charm on her. He dropped his wand and quickly returned to where she craved him most, he inserted his finger into her tight folds, his eyes narrowing in need at the feel of how wet and tight she was. He continued his finger assault for a few moments before he quickly replaced his finger with his tongue and placed the finger on her clit. She moaned again as he started lapping at her wet arousal, his mouth watering at the taste. He felt addicted, his tongue craving to get as much of her as he could.

She could feel herself being drawn closer and no sooner had she muttered a quick warning to Draco, than she came. He hungrily took as much as he could. She was coming down from her orgasm, when he stood up, forcefully pressing his lips against hers, she moaned at tasting herself off his tongue.

She broke off the kiss and smiled deviously at him, her submissive demeanour plus the curious but dangerous look in her eye, brought a wave of excitement and lust over Draco. Her delicate fingers quickly discarded his suit jacket and after a moment or two of fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, that too lay neglected on the floor, she gasped at the sight of his immaculate chest, chiselled abs. He smirked at her. She traced her nails over them. She trailed her nails over the flawless muscle as her lips made their way down the soft skin. She reached the waistline of his trousers an quickly threw them off, along with the rest of the clothing.

She stared, marvelled at the impressive tent in his underwear. She slipped her fingers under the fabric, feeling him. He hissed in pleasure at the feeling of her skin on his. She quickly removed his underwear, the desire for him meant that she couldn't waste anymore time staring at him. She brought her hand over his impressive length a few times, before taking the head on the tip of her tongue, quickly engulfing the head in her mouth, she was sucking on him lightly, trying to avoid catching him on her teeth. He started to rock his hips, desperate for more. She moved her head down, taking more inches into her mouth. She felt him hit the back of her throat, she gagged slightly, but he growled loud, clearly in pleasure. She continued the actions a few times, before she managed to get him in her throat, his breathing got heavier and quicker as she tried to get him deeper and deeper. When her throat couldn't take anymore she focused on sucking, she moaned lightly, sending vibrations through him. He placed a hand on the back of her head, lightly thrusting himself into her mouth.

He pulled out, she gave him a questioning look. He gently placed her body on the table. He positioned himself at her entrance, he looked into her eyes and she nodded gently. He slowly thrust his length into her, amazed at how tight she was. He started slow, unsure what experience she had. But before long she started moaning louder and louder. He increased the speed of his thrusts, adding more power to it. He felt himself being drawn closer. Still breathing heavily he pulled out and flipped her over, leaning her against the table, bending her over it, he entered her from behind and she moaned in pure ecstasy. Her orgasmic moans of pleasure sent him closer and closer to the edge before in spectacular fashion she started to clench around him. He thrust once or twice more, before finding his release also.

After a few deep breaths, he pulled out, spent. He pecked her lips once, before quickly dressing. He grasped his wand and left.

 **Please review guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Revenge**

 **(Updated. Please review)**

Hermione lay on the table. Panting heavily, her eyes were still rolling into the back of her head. Her body sore, but satisfied, and yet she couldn't shake the strong desire building up inside her. She needed him, she craved him. She was amazed. She had no idea what just happened. She knew one thing though. It would never happen again. She would make sure of that. It was a...Damn her brain struggled to think of a justification. Momentary collapse of morals, a minuet moment of weakness. A onetime thing that will never happen again. Ever! Content with her justification, she finally managed the strength to sit up as soon as she did, a shot of pleasured electricity, a pulsation of animalistic ecstasy shot through her, sending her into yet another orgasm biting her lip until it drew blood to stop from moaning his name. No she wouldn't give in to him again. She couldn't.

However, she couldn't help but wonder, was this really because of Draco Malfoy? No. It couldn't be, it must have been…The stress. Yes the stress of the incoming January mock N.E.W.T.S Of course. How could it have slipped her mind? It could've happened with anyone. The fact that it was Draco Malfoy makes no difference. Although it was a good stress reliever. Maybe she would do it again sometimes…To help ease her mind. Yes. But not with him Merlin no! Anyone but him…Besides he wouldn't be seen dead with her in a million years…Oh well at least she wouldn't have to worry about him again. Finally mustering up the courage she stood up, walked to the door and back to her room. She sat on the bed…Which sent shockwaves through her yet again. casting a quick silencing spell, although she was definitely alone, she drew the curtains round her bed and brought her fingers to her aching clit, bringing pleasure she couldn't help but conclude was nowhere near as good as Draco's but would have to do.

Now that hadn't been her first time, but it had been better than the times before, and she never had aftershock orgasms. That was something she was hoping she would be able to have again.

The orgasms kept going for the next two days, one quite awkwardly through dinner, but it was the smallest things that set her off. Rocking slightly on the bench, her hand gently grazing her body. When she had a shower, the hot water sent waves after waves through her. Lying in bed her dreams…All about him, every time her mind went back to him. His face, his body, his expert abilities. Whenever she saw him she felt herself being drawn dangerously close. If she caught his eye she'd be biting her lip to hold it back. Once he winked at her and that threw her over the edge into orgasmic pleasure. By the end of the week however it was wearing off much to her relief. As school started again she was back to normal.

Students returned and classes started again. She was sat in potions partnered with no one less than Draco himself. Silently cursing to herself she braced for a long lesson, but was surprised when he acted...Dare she say...Sensible. It was only when packing up her things at the end of the lesson that he leant down and whispered in her ear

"Did you like my 'gift'" she gave him a questioning look. He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a seductive smirk and at that she felt herself again go over the edge, her climax grew even closer and she couldn't fight the desire that built up inside her. She grew red in realisation. Fighting against her every urge as she held back her orgasm. He smirked at her

"Don't hold back Princess, embrace it" he muttered

"Stop it, Malfoy" she said in what she hoped would be a threatening voice, but ended up displaying just how aroused she was

"Quieten down, Love. Others will hear you" he muttered, kissing the soft spot below her ear gently. She grew redder but didn't say anything. His hand fell to her knee, tracing up her thigh until he stoked the soft material of her underwear. She refused to look him in the eye but he could tell that she was holding back a moan. His finger circled her clit rubbing it expertly. She let out a soft whimper and opened her legs a little wider for him. His lips came down to her neck, kissing the skin softly.

"Wait a second" Hermione said. Draco's hand kept moving but his lips ceased. "How come no one can see you kissing me...?" She asked

"Why? Did you like it?" He asked, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, she moaned and gave into him letting him explore her mouth. His fingered continued their ministrations on her clit and she moaned into his mouth, causing him to smirk. He broke the kiss.

"I put some wards up. No one can hear or see us" he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. He responded by picking her up and sitting her on his lap, straddling him. She felt another shockwave go through her as she grazed his erection.

His fingers grazed her clit again and her body buckled. With one last teasing kiss he put her back in her chair and removed the wards knowing that she knew she couldn't touch herself. Finish herself. He smirked gently as he finished packing his stuff.

After what seemed like year's class was finally released and Hermione raced back to the common room and into her bedroom she cast a silencing spell and drew the curtains around her bed, finally giving into her body's desire and urges.

Once she had finally recovered she made her way down to the library, as she had a free lesson. She found a table in the corner and unpacked her bag, attempting to do her ancient runes homework but to no avail. Her mind wandered back to him. She didn't know what spell he used but she knew one thing. Revenge was in order. A mischievous smirk rose to her lips and she planned her revenge. One thing was for certain, she would get Draco Malfoy back. She wouldn't rest until she did. He would pay.

 **Please read and review guys, tell me what you think (Updated)**

 **Please review guys. Story gets better further on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

It had been about three weeks since they returned to school. While the 'aftershock' orgasms had finally settled, the desire to feel him again only got stronger, she found that most nights he was the centre of her fantasies, his muscular body, and his smirk that could make the devil himself blush, not to mention his raw sex appeal. That boy must be the definition of sex, he was so perfect. Hermione couldn't help it. She knew who this was, and she knew just how dangerous these waters she was playing in were, but she couldn't stop.

It had been a week since their last encounter. Hermione was walking into her astronomy class. 10 minutes early as usual and sat at her desk, taking out some parchment and her best quills. Absentmindedly she stroked and fluffed-up the feather of her quill, straightened her back and opened the textbook to the correct page, started reading ahead. She so preoccupied that she didn't notice the door open or the swish of robes as he walked in and up to her until his tongue traced the outer shell of her ear, making her gasp. His hand went to her waist, down to her hipbone when she pushed him off her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Her back was pressed against his chest and she could feel his arousal hard against her ass. She bit her lip to hide a moan. Merlin she missed him.

"You" he replied huskily. Something changed inside her at his words. A sudden shockwave that went right to her womb. No, she no longer wanted him. She needed him! Before she had a chance to respond his lips captured her, she didn't fight it, she just gave in. She kissed back with equal force and need, moaning lightly as his tongue traced her lips. Willingly she opened her mouth and let him explore her. With one arm and ease he picked her up, sitting her on her desk. He expertly positioned himself so he could grind his rock hard member into her pussy that he just knew was wet and aching for him. This provoked another moan from her, which made him smirk.

"You want me?" He whispered lustfully against her lips, her breath caught in her throat, and heat flowed to her abdomen. His hand trailed lower to her inner thigh, tracing the skin of her thigh softly. The gentle tingle only added to the immense pressure inside her, just begging for a climax.

"Do you want me?" He asked again. His hand moved to her ass, tracing the gentle curvature with passion and his lips trailed down to her jaw. He gently kissed sucked and nipped the skin, causing Hermione to moan his name, long and loud.

"Do you like that, Princess? Do you like how I've marked you as mine?" He asked

She moaned lightly. Nodding her head slowly, before threading her fingers through his hair and kissing him again, she could feel his smirk against her lips but he kissed her back.

He expertly unclasped and flicked off her robe, leaving it in the floor. Quickly discarding her tops and trousers, leaving her in just her lacy thong and bra. He growled in approval at the sight, feeling his member grow if possible even harder which he then ground into her aching pussy, causing her to moan in excitement and shiver at the touch.

"Talk to me. Tell me how much you want me" he growled huskily, against her neck where his lips and teeth had returned to assault her in blissful pleasure. His voice vibrated against her softly and she felt the coil in her stomach uncurl slightly

"Fuck" she moaned, now wanting to give in to his demands, determined not to give him the satisfaction of saying yes. She would not. She could not. She needed the power. But fuck he was so good, she could only imagine the heights of pleasure he would take her to once she let him win. But she couldn't. It took everything she had to fight her desire.

He unclasped her lace bra, discarding it to the floor. Momentarily taking in the beauty that was her body. Until he couldn't take it anymore his lips connected with the puckered rosebud of one of her breasts, gently teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

"Tell me Hermione" he said. At the mention of her name he bit down on her nipple and her head shot back in pleasure. She moaned, even though the moment of pain before it exploded into glorious pleasure.

"Fuck Draco I want you so badly!" She moaned. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he gently rocked his aching member against her core she moaned. He looked her straight in the eye as he continued his thrusts. He was feeling himself getting closer. "Draco" she moaned lightly. Merlin it turned him on to hear his name rolling off her tongue in such a way. He could only imagine the things that tongue could do to him. Merlin he needed that witch on her knees, but more importantly he needed to fuck her again, until she forgets her name, until he would feel that magnificent pussy clamping down on him.

"You want this?" He growled, his lips right next to her ear. He could feel her head not. He knew just how wet she was for him. She was completely at his mercy now, and they both knew it pushed her so she way laying on her back. Reluctantly she released her legs from his hips. His finger traced the outer material of her thing. Her breath was in pants now, she knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Yes Draco! Merlin yes!" She cried as his fingers traced over her slit, feeling that her underwear was soaked through, his own breath hitched at the proof of her arousal. All for him.

"How badly do you want me" he asked slipping his finger behind the fabric covering her, running up and down her clit, flicking her swollen clit earning a moan. He repeated the action again and again, slipping his finger inside her, curling up to hit her G-Spot. She moaned his name, his head rolled back at the sound and added a second finger, fucking her gently with his hand. "How badly" He asked again. His voice deep and husky and just sounded of sex.

"So badly. Fuck I want you" she cried. He knelt down, so he was level with her pussy. Removed his fingers, much to both of their displeasure. He quickly pushed off her underwear leaving her naked for him. Making a mental note to memorise and caress every inch of his goddess one day and it had better be soon, his lips attached to her inner thigh and nibbled softly at the skin, his fingertips teasing her clit in ever so light flicks. She was close now, they both could feel it. Their desire building ever higher.

"Beg me" he growled huskily, his lips inching up her inner thigh, closer to her pussy.

"Please Draco, please" she moaned, he brought his mouth so he was millimetres away from her dripping pussy.

"Come on Granger, you can do better than that" with each word his breath could be felt against her aching clit, causing her to cry out in ecstasy

"Fuck me Draco make me cum for you! Merlin I want you so badly! Draco I need you" she cried. His tongue ghosted over her clit. Just enough for him to taste her, his arousal growing painfully so. He brought his lips so they were inches from her own

"Good" he hissed. He winked at her and stood up.

Briskly he walked out the door, leaving her there, naked, panting and dripping wet. Realisation dawned over her in a cold wave. She quickly got up, and re-dressed. She had just re-clasped her robe when Snape walked in through the door, followed by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy.

"Bad hair day mudblood?" Pansy sneered, Hermione rolled her eyes and shot a glare at Draco who blew a kiss back. She turned around as Harry and Ron joined her. The lesson started but Hermione only had one thing on her mind:

Oh yes the war is most certainly ON!

 **Please read and review guys. This is edited so let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is updated so please let me know what your thoughts are :)**

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione went to bed that night seething, and plotting. There was only two months left until Easter and she had to win this war, no matter how much it distracted her from her school work (which she wasn't particularly worried about as she was three weeks ahead). She glanced over at her muggle alarm clock which was charmed to work. It read 11:24pm She knew she wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, sighing she got out of bed, put on her slippers and made her way into the common room. She sat on one of the plush sofas and sunk into the warmth of the glowing fire, her head alive with the day's happenings. She couldn't get a certain blonde haired devil out of her head, and she was kicking herself because she didn't want to stop thinking about him.

A sly thought crossed her mind. Some pay-back was in order. She slipped back into her room and changed into some slutty lingerie her friend had bought her a year ago as a gag- gift which she only took with her so her parents wouldn't find. But found it suddenly useful. Slipping on a black silk robe, adding a light layer of concealer, powder and some light pink gloss, she descended down the stairs. Slipping into the boy's dorm. Being a prefect she was allowed in. Casting a quick muffilato and dissolution charm and crept quietly to Harry's bed and took his invisibility clock, before slipping back into the common room and out of the portrait. Walking briskly while unseen from the outside she made her way to the dungeons. She was shivering from the cool stone floors and the cold chill running through the halls, making her nipples go hard. Cursing softly to herself she realised that she didn't know the password. She stood next to the portrait and waited for a Slytherin to come back. She knew there was a hidden room somewhere the dungeons where the Slytherin's held parties on virtually a daily basis. It was only a matter of time before some first or second year would come back where she could slip in or hear the password.

Much to her luck, no less than 10 minutes (albeit because of the cold it felt significantly longer) Damascus Lodge, a Slytherin third year, with a nasty habit of tripping and bullying the first years walked up to the door, a second year Slytherin girl hanging to his arm, looking up at him with adoration, a lustful, sweet gaze that made Hermione scowl. She would usually have told them off, however she was undercover and on a mission.

"Sanguinem" Lodge sneered the portrait swung open, Hermione darted forward and slipped through before the portrait closed. While the Gryffindor common room was empty at this time, the Slytherin one was far from the same. As soon as she walked in, the stench of alcohol hit her along with the suffocating smell of tobacco and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her eyes darted round, but found no blonde-Haired Malfoy. She worried for a minute that he was at the Party but she relaxed knowing that she could make it work. Unlike the Gryffindor towers, there was no staircases, just a long corridor going off to the right. She walked down it, finding girl's dormitory's to the left, boys to the right. She was unsurprised to find a large oak door with a gold plaque saying "Malfoy" on. Muttering a quick "Alohamora" she slipped inside before anyone noticed. She was surprised by his room, while dark green, black and silver, it was spotless. As large as her dorm which housed 5 plus her. Draco had a large super-king sized bed with fitted silk sheets, all silver green and black. He had a dark oak desk on one side of the room, next to the only window in the dungeons apparently, overlooking that black lake. Next to the desk was a matching chair. He had a black leather sofa next to which stood a rather grand library. Despite the coldness in the hall and the common room, it was lovely and warm inside his room, probably due to the large fireplace, but none the less she had stopped shivering. She sat on the sofa and got comfortable, awaiting the arrival of her opponent.

She must've fallen asleep, because she awoke to a Loud SLAM of the bedroom door. Waking up she had a quick glance round and saw the blonde, luckily alone. She watched as he stripped out of his suit jacket and shirt, pulling off his tie, leaving his pale skin and hard muscles on show for Hermione's eyes, her mouth dropped slightly open, as want shot through her.

He flexed his muscles lightly and her eyes shot back into her head.

"Merlin he has the body of a Greek God" she thought he smirked lightly and turned round so she could see his hard muscles in his back as he slid out of his trousers, leaving him in only his boxers.

That's when Hermione decided to make her move. Throwing off the cloak silently, she stood up, dropping the silk robe at her ankles.

"Hello Draco" she said softly in what she thought of a seductive voice.

"Good evening Hermione, I was wondering when you would show yourself" he said without turning round. In fact he didn't even seem shocked that she was there! Hermione was, for a moment, lost for words. Unfortunately, all Draco needed was a moment of weakness. Spinning round he grabbed his wand, silently he cast an expelliarmus and a few spells to tie her to his bed.

"My, my Hermione you must really want me" he muttered looking over her exposed body, admiring the dark green underwear set with silver embroidery.

"Let me go Malfoy!" She hissed, but she couldn't help but feel aroused by his dominating demeanour, and his half naked form hovering over his body. He pouted slightly

"Back To the informalities I see" he muttered. His eyes caught hers trailing his body, he quirked an eyebrow at her. He flexed his muscles, making her jaw drop lightly. His fingers lingered on his hip bones, teasing the band of his boxers, lowering them so they were millimetres away from revealing to her what he wants to see. Hermione unintentionally clenched her thighs, trying to cause any friction, the need for pleasure was over whelming. Smirking as her actions didn't go unnoticed by him and growling sexily he knelt onto the bed and crawled up so his mouth was level with her ear.

"Do you like it when I call you Granger? He asked? His voice deep, low and husky. He growled, lightly biting her earlobe. She moaned lightly

"Yeah baby you like that? You like my teeth on your silky soft skin. You like it when I call you Granger?" He brought hand over her bra. Vanishing it instantly. Hermione gasped, at his use of wandless and non-verbal magic, his fingers rolled her nipple between them, pinching grasping, she moaned louder.

"What if I called you a mudblood?" He hissed, his lips latching onto her neck. Any anger she had faded in that moment and was replaced by indescribable lust. At that point she cried out

"Draco!" She moaned, thrusting her hips upwards to try and get contact with his.

"You like that love? You like being called a mudblood? Filthy, dirty mudblood" he whispered. After each word he bit her earlobe. Causing a series of moans and cries from her. One of his fingers trailed under her underwear and slipped inside her warm cavern. She moaned in pure ecstasy. Throwing her head back as his fingers curled up to hit her G-Spot.

"Draco please" she moaned, at that moment he shot up away from her, eyes hungrily roaming every curve of her body.

Hermione could see his excitement and it excited her more

"What do you want from me? Why did you come here tonight Granger?" He growled, throwing a black silk shirt with a golden M on the left breast and back. He left it untied, much to her pleasure.

"I…I wanted to get you back" she gasped out, still craving the pleasure only he could give her.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"How'd that work out for you?" He asked amusement in his voice but lust in his eyes.

"Can you let me go now?" She gasped out, pleading with him through her eyes. For a brief second his eyes softened. Before he smirked sexily, moving towards her.

"And leave you unsatisfied? Not tonight love" he said. Her eyes widened as he joined her on the bed, his lips joining hers. He kissed her slowly, gently. His tongue running over her lips, begging for entry, which she willingly granted.

After kissing for a while he trailed his lips down her body taking the time to pleasure each breast. She didn't know when exactly but at some point he vanished her underwear, leaving her naked and fully exposed. His eyes roamed over her body but she didn't feel an urge to shy away. One of his hands grasped her ass, as he placed his lips just below her belly button. Kissing and trailing his tongue down, gently biting the soft skin. Which provoked moans and shrieks of pleasure from her. Eventually his tongue arrived at where she craved him most. He flicked his tongue over her clit earning himself a pleasure shriek. But before she had time to register it fully he plunged his tongue into her tight wet cavern, his finger circling her clit harder, sending orgasmic shockwaves through her.

The coil inside her was unwinding, she felt herself being drawn closer by his euphoric touch.

"Draco I'm getting close" she moaned

"Are you going to cum for me Granger?" He smirked, his lips teasing her clit with every word, breathing cool air softly onto her making her moan. She was so close, she could feel it. Then suddenly he was off her, he hands were untied and he was walking to the other side of the room.

Anger and frustration suddenly flooded over her

"What the fuck?" She Groaned, not yet finding feeling in her legs to be able to move, he walked back over to her, brought his lips inches from hers and whispered in her ear with husky passion.

"All is fair in Sex and War, Love. That's me 3 you nil." He winked and walked away. Panting slightly, Hermione stood up. She couldn't find her underwear so threw on the cloak. She walked over to the door, opens it then closed it while still inside. Draco hadn't moved. He was staring out the window. She walked up to him and whispered

"Next time, the tables will have turned" he raised an eyebrow at her voice, but didn't say a word, and his body gave nothing away. Smiling softly to herself she made her way back to her common room, once she slipped under the duvets and closing the curtains around her bed, casting a muffilato, she brought her hand down between her legs, and one gentle flick of her clit she came, as though a dam had broken, she came and didn't stop. Silently cursing and thanking the name "Draco Malfoy". He was right. All was fair in this Sex war. That she was DEFINITELY going to win. Like the tortoise and the hare. He would slip up, he would have his moment of weakness and she would destroy him. That's right, she, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess was going to beat Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Sex God in a sex war…That she was sure of because Hermione Granger doesn't lose anything!

 **Please leave a review guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know a lot of you are disliking how Hermione is acting and how submissive she is, you have to bear with me on this, it is there for a reason that will be revealed later on. This story will probably go on for a good 20+ chapters, the fun is only just starting. Please don't stop telling me what you guys think, your reviews do inspire what I put in the next chapter, I just wanted to let you all know that she is being OC but there is method behind my madness, and trust me it will get much closer and there will be revenge before a winner is determined. Thank you again for all your reviews :) xx**

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione had come to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy must have been using some spell she didn't know to make her fall so easily into his traps. Her will-power was stronger than that, she could handle more…so why did she give in so easily…she refused to believe it was because she simply liked giving in to him. Was she attracted to him? Yes of course, but she could control herself around him. She could resist his charms.

After a long week of building anticipation, she decided that he wasn't planning to attack, instead he would let her make the first move and he would try and make her cave from her making the first move. She decided not to attack…for a while at least, she had been so adamant in winning immediately and ending the war that she left a few holes in her plans, mainly underestimating the power of Draco Malfoy.

Weeks passed and Draco was starting to get agitated, she knew it. Whenever she would walk past him, he would raise an eyebrow at her smirk, but she would quickly walk away leaving him a little more confused each time. Frankly she enjoyed his psychological dilemma. However Easter was fast approaching and she knew she had to get him back by then. As much as she was enjoying tormenting him, she knew she had to best him and get her head back into the game. She glanced at her clock, everyone would be in dinner now. She took her chance and head to the library, desperate for an upper hand. Once in the library, granted access to the restricted section but years of being a bookworm and her Prefect status, she scourged the shelves in search of answers.

Her eyes caught onto books of all sorts. Dark magic, old spells, untested spells, then she saw it. S _exualem carminibus_.

She read up for the book but as she did one hand clamped over her mouth, the other round her stomach.

"Like those spells would be here" he said. The book title changed suddenly to "So now you've been caught" he turned her to face him.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I could ask you the same thing" he asked

"I'm just looking for a book" Hermione said batting her eyelashes innocently. The innocent act was enough to drive Draco wild.

"Hippogriff shit, you were looking to one-up me" he said. He brought his mouth down to her ear. His breath tickling her in a pleasurable way.

"A Malfoy NEVER loses" he hissed, his tongue traced the shell of her ear and nibbled on her lobe. She tried to fight it, she couldn't give in again. His hand traced lower playing with the hem of her shirt. Deciding to make a bold move, to give herself the chance, she flipped their positions, she sat him in a chair and straddled him, one knee each side of his thighs, grinding her core into him. She could feel his growing arousal and she craved it. Oh yes. This time she would win. She brought her lips to his, forcefully kissing him, one hand running through his platinum locks. Her other hand worked swiftly. He wasn't wearing his robes, just a suit. She fingered the buttons until they came undone. She discarded the jacket on the floor. Her hands went then to his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, taking the time to run her nails softly over the exposed skin. Once his shirt was discarded she brought her lips to his shoulder, kissing, softly sucking, and then biting. He hissed in pleasure as her teeth gently broke the skin, not enough to bleed, but enough to mark him as hers. She brought her hand over to his now fully hard member. Rubbing her palm against him through his trousers. His breathing hitched and his eyes closed slightly, darkening with lust. He started thrusting his hips up, forcing his member harshly against her core, making her cry out in pleasure. His hand shot out and unclasped her robe, discarding it with his clothes on the floor. While his hips continued their administrations of pleasure against her core, his hand began kneading her breast, the other removing he tie and shirt. He roughly pulled aside her bra, breaking the kiss to latch onto her soft skin. He lightly bit down on the sensitive nub and she threw her head back.

"Mmmm Draco" she moaned. A sinister smirk rose on his lips. He flipped them, kissing her harder. Removing her skirt and socks. She was now only in her underwear. Her hands pushed his trousers to his ankles. Displaying an impressive tent. Again using wandless and non-verbal magic, the remainder of her clothes disappeared leaving he ranked before him. His fingers went straight to her core, feeling how wet she was. Once inside her tight sodden cavern, and hearing her delicious moans, he brought his finger out, making sure that she watched him bring his finger to his lips, sucking it clean. She didn't realise the effect that this would have on her until her core tightened further sending a shockwave through her, he put his finger back inside and swiftly removed it, placing it at her lips, smirking lustfully she opened her mouth, teasing his finger to the first knuckle, swirling it with her tongue, sucking lightly. She winked at him and his finger was suddenly in her throat, she moaned lightly as she tried to suck as much of herself from him as she could. He abruptly stopped her sucking by pulling his finger away with a pop.

He looked at her, in the eye then brought her lips to his. He placed his hands in her hips, rocking them against him, drawing him even closer. The kiss deepened, his rocking got harsher. She moaned into his mouth, he took her moment of weakness to bite her bottom lip. Hard…But instead of yelping as he thought she would have, she moaned, louder her fingers knotting in his hair. He flipped them so he was on top, rocking his hard cock against her, only the thin material of his underwear separating them. He stood up, picking her with him, he put her so her front was facing a bookshelf. Quickly groping her ass from behind, she felt him enter her, slowly. Agonisingly slowly. But he went all the way to the hilt, stretching her out. Her moans were loud and long, her breath now in pants as her pussy seemed even tighter from this angle. Draco groaned at the feeling and fucked her with deep, long strokes. Her head shot back, rolling to one side as his lips connected with her neck, biting, sucking. Causing hitched breathing and moans.

"Faster" she breathed

"What do you want Hermione?" He asked, her name rolling off his tongue so sexily.

"More, deeper! Harder" she cried. He paused

"What do you want" he hissed, his voice low and dangerous but Merlin it was so sexy.

She moaned at his voice. He lowered his lips to her Ear, pulling himself out of her, so only the head of his dick was inside her.

"Tell me what you want" he whispered his breath dancing against her skin. Her eyes rolled back into her head at his voice, his body, the things he was doing, he was teasing her, she knew it but she loved it.

"You" she breathed. He pounded himself back into her, at the same time he bit down on her pulse a little harder than before and at the same time slapped her ass. She didn't realise that he had pulled out until the pleasured shockwaves subsided. She turned to face him, but saw that he was fully dressed. He smirked at her face, pure shock. He winked and walked out.

"Draco wait" she yelled but he didn't turn back.

"My clothes" she said pouting.

"Bugger. That bloody fucking ferret. I was winning! How did I let him win?" She asked herself, scolding her giving in. She then realised that she had no clothes, and it would be suspicious if someone saw clothes floating via an accio spell. She thought she could run to her common room, it was only along two corridors, up a flight of stairs and along another hallway… but there were now voices in the library, lunch was now over. Knowing she had no choice, she hid in the secret room that only the prefects knew about, waiting for dusk to fall and for night-time to come around where everyone would be in need, or the dungeons, and she could run back in peace. She picked up a novel and sat in the armchair, locking the door from the inside, all the while cursing the name Draco Malfoy. Yet again.

 **Reviews make me update faster xx Thank you xx**

 **This chapter is updated so please let me know what you guys think :) I PROMISE Hermione's revenge will come soon...Bear with me, and keep reviewing guys please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is updated guys, please keep telling me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long, I'm currently suffering final exams, but will be done in a few weeks and PROMISE to update more regularly. But please keep reviewing I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

Hermione had lost track of time she had managed to finish the entire novel, by the time she looked outside darkness had fallen and a calming moonlight lit up the sky.

Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door, peering round to see that the library was shut, and luckily there was no one around. It was dark, slowly she crept towards the door. In a rather unfortunate move she had left her wand in her dormitory. Knowing the library like the back of her hand. She walked towards the door but tripped. Reflecting in the moonlight she saw a cloak, on top of which rested a note:

Hermione, thought you might need this –

D.M. X

"Fucking ferret, how long has this been here?" Hermione mused. Sighing she threw on the cloak, not able to stop the smile that formed on her face when she smelt his scent. "What the fuck has he done to me?" Sighing she climbed back into her dormitory. Luckily she didn't meet anyone on her travels, as, she later found out it was well past curfew. Curling up she quickly fell into a deep slumber, dreaming yet again of his masterful body working with hers to create a feeling of utter esctacy, and despite the complaints of her conscious mind, a desire to give in and let him win.

She didn't see him the next day. He wasn't in any classes. It was though the last day of term. That evening after dinner she packed her trunk, ready to leave the next day. She didn't see him the following day at breakfast either, or lining up awaiting the train, she didn't see him board either. For a while she toyed with the idea that he hadn't gone home, as he didn't at Christmas but then it dawned on her that he hadn't left her thoughts since that night in the library. This must be another of his mind games. His sudden lack of presence making her think of him. Shaking off the unwelcome thought, she boarded the train and found a carriage with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Blissfully distracted for the holiday.

She went home with Harry to the Burrow for the holiday. Sharing a room with Ginny. While she was having a great time, reading, studying and watching the rest play Quidditch, more fun as Fred and George returned. There were only a few days until they were to return to school. That morning Mrs Weasley suggested that the next day they would head to Diagon Alley and restock for the upcoming exam season, to which no one except Hermione seemed pleased about. Spending the day planning their lists and finishing any homework they had left to do, they retired that evening to the sitting room, where the boys were chatting about the upcoming Chudney Canons game. Hermione, uninterested decided to head to her room and curl up with her novel. After bidding goodnight to the boys and Mr and Mrs Weasley she headed off to her bed. She was engrossed so engrossed in her novel that she didn't hear Ginny come in.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked Hermione jumped. Closing her book and facing Ginny, calming once she recognised who it was.

"I don't know what you mean?" she said

"Hippogriff shit, you've been distracted all week…But its' not just recently…you've been slightly off since Christmas" She said.

Hermione sighed.

"I…Look it's just…I don't know…I don't know how to explain it" Hermione said

"Is it a boy?" she asked. Hermione could only nod

"Is he a Gryffindor?" she asked Hermione shook her head.

"Ravenclaw?" again, another shake

"Hufflepuff" closing her eyes Hermione shook her head again

"Don't say it's a Slytherin" Ginny said, eyes wide

"Yes" Hermione breathed

"Their slimy bastards…the lot of them" Ginny seethed. Hermione's eyes shot to her friend

"I'll tell you if you tell me after…Deal" she said. Hermione paused for a moment, but nodded.

"Ok…So it was about September…We had just arrived back at school. End of last year I had a fling with Seamus…Beginning of September he ended it with me…I was wandering the corridor late one night and ran into Blaise Zabini…One thing led to another and we ended up shagging behind the tapestry of the beheading on the second floor." Ginny said

"What?" Hermione asked

"It was only a one-time thing….Maybe two…Ok maybe it's a regular occurrence" Ginny said

"How…What" Hermione asked, shell shocked

"I was just wandering the corridor, he was there…I don't know I think I yelled at him to get out of the way, he said that he liked my feisty attitude and…I honestly don't know" Ginny replied

"Wow…" Hermione said

"Now you" Ginny insisted.

"Ok, so it started Christmas holiday…I was patrolling while Harry and Ron snuck to Hogsmede. I was walking and he sort of pushed me into a room. We ended up…doing it….Then we sort of made it into a competition. I don't know really how it's a competition…But all I know is that every time he walks away. He makes me beg then walks away. He's won 5 times now…I haven't won any. I don't know why but as soon as he's around me I can't focus. It's like…It's like I can't stop my body wanting him. My head is determined not to give in but I have no control over myself, he has some sort of spell over me Gin and I have no idea what it is. I don't know how to break it" Hermione rambled

"Right…ok first…Who is he?" Ginny asked Hermione paused before answering

"Malfoy" she muttered

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled jumping off the bed. She started pacing the room.

"You're fucking Draco Malfoy?" She yelled

"Shhhh…Harry and Ron don't know…In fact only you know" Hermione said Ginny sat down again on the bed next to Hermione. Both girls were silent for a few minutes

"Are the rumours true?" she asked

"What rumours?" Hermione asked

"Is he really the Slytherin sex-God?" Ginny asked

"I have no other Slytherin's to compare him to…But he's the best I've ever had…Why do think I end up giving in to him" Hermione said smiling "Anyway! Focus Ginevra..." she added

"Right...Matters more important than Malfoys cock at hand" Ginny said giggling at her own innuendo

"And mouth" Hermione replied with a smirk Ginny stopped laughing and her jaw dropped

"Lucky witch" she mumbled Hermione could only reply with a soft laugh

"So….did he give you anything to eat or drink?" Ginny asked

"Not that I'm aware of?" Hermione replied

"Probably not a potion, they usually wear off" Ginny mused "Did he cast any spells?" she asked

"No I cast the contraceptive ones…he's never used his wand except to lock a door or put up a silencer" Hermione said

"What about nonverbal or wandless magic?" Ginny asked

"Only really powerful wizards can do those…do you really think that Draco could do that?" Hermione asked

"He can" Ginny said

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Well…one time Blaise and I were fooling around in the broom closet, and after we got dressed and were just talking and at that moment Draco walked past the closet. Despite the silencing spells and locks he opened the door and just started chatting to Blaise. At that moment Filch walked past. Draco clicked his fingers while still talking to Blaise, the door slammed shut and locked itself. They were talking about Quidditch, like he was completely in the conversation, waved his hand and lit the candles…I'm not sure whether it was his pureblood heritage or his 'training' but I've seen him do it" Ginny said

"Wait Draco knows about you and Blaise" Hermione asked

"We tried to suggest that we just got locked in, but Blaise and Draco shared a look and he knew" Ginny said

"Why hasn't he spread it around school?" Hermione asked

"Why didn't he spread that he releases the Gryffindor Princesses inner slut…Loyalty Hermione" she said

"Oh…kay" Hermione replied

"Let's think how we can get him back" Ginny said

"I was thinking I could cast a spell on him…But if he's as powerful as you say I don't really stand a chance" Hermione said

"Unless…"Ginny said after a moment of consideration

"Unless….." Hermione prompted a sinister smirk broke out on Ginny's face.

"Unless you can better his abilities" Ginny said

"The only way I could do that is to get inside his head" Hermione said

"Your smart…Legilimency" Ginny said

"Of course!" Hermione said

The next few days were spend plotting and attempting the skill. By the day before they were due to go back Hermione had confidently mastered it.

They had their trunks packed and had settled to sleep. It was around midnight. Hermione tossed and turned, dreaming. They were back on the desk of the classroom back at Christmas. Both naked, but her arms restrained above her head. His tongue was working wonders on her core, his tongue and fingers knew just where to go. She couldn't help but think 'Yes he is definitely the God' as if he could hear her thoughts he chucked lightly, sending vibrations through her.

"Wake up Hermione" he muttered. Against core, bringing her dangerously close to an orgasm. Hermione had no intention of waking up, however consciousness washed over her just before she hit her climax. Swearing loudly before realising that it was still dark outside. There was an owl tapping lightly on the window. She got up, fully aware of her arousal dripping down her thighs she let the owl swoon in, drop a parcel on her bed then fly away with a graceful hoot.

Unwrapping the parcel she found a diary, not unlike the one that Ginny found in her first year. Intrigued but cautious Hermione opened it. On the first page it read

 _Hello Hermione_

She grabbed a Quill

 _Who is this?_

 _Don't pretend you don't know love, I know your aching for release. Tell me how wet are you for me right now?_

She knew who it was.

 _Wouldn't you like to know? ;)_

 _Someone's feisty tonight….why aren't you like this more often my lioness. Seriously though I would love to know and I know you're going to tell me._

 _How are you so sure?_

She suddenly felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her, bringing her back to the point of climax she experienced in her dream, but yet again it washed away before she got her release

 _Because, love, I know how much you want me, I know what you want me to do to that sweet pussy of yours and I know you know that I can make you cum. Don't you want your release Hermione, I want you screaming my name, you know I can do it…Tell me how wet you are for me. Tell me how wet that dream made you._

Hermione contemplated not saying but as she felt another pleasure wave wash over her she gave in

 _So fucking wet_

 _Touch yourself. Remember my touch and replicate it. I want you moaning my name. Don't bother keeping quiet._

She knew that she'd lost. She did what he asked. She toyed with her clit before slipping a finger inside herself, moaning loudly at the contact. The waves of pleasure returned with more force

 _Come for me love, scream my name, I want to hear my name roll from those beautiful lips as you lose yourself in ecstasy_

At reading those words she came. Following his word she screamed his name. Once she had come down from her high, she glanced round, amazed that Ginny slept through it…Maybe he was as powerful as she said…

 _Well done love, now get some sleep…The game is still on_

 _Goodnight Draco_

 _Goodnight, Love. By the way…Ginny had better not tell anyone about our game._

How the fuck….It was only then that Hermione realised just how powerful Draco was….And just what she was getting herself into and frankly, she was as excited as she was scared. Oh yes she would win this game. He may have a head-start but she was just getting started.

 **A/N: Please read and review guys. Yes this is the point where the game picks up, and let's just say that the next chapter has a turn of events. Please please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: hi guys, I have updated the previous chapters, so if you haven't already please give them a read. Updated on 10th June 2017. I would really appreciate any review you guys could give. Thanks :)**

 **Ok lovelies, this is the chapter when it's starts kicking off. The spell is broken let me say...Either way it's going to get a lot more interesting and hot after this chapter so stick around, and again, reviews make me update faster.**

 **Please review guys. I own no rights to Harry Potter the cast etc…**

Chapter 7:

School has returned. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny boarded the train. Hermione's eyes kept glancing round. Ginny knew what her eyes were absentmindedly searching for, but Harry and Ron ever the ignorant, passed it off as stress from looming exam season. The train shook on the tracks. Hermione decided to slip off to the ladies to change into her robes. As she walked out of the door she came across the man who had overtaken her every conscious thought. He pushed her gently into an empty cabin. With a flick of his wrist the door locked and the blind came down. She stood with her back to the door as he approached her, he ghosted his lips just below her ear, a spot he knew drove her wild.

"I've missed you, Love" he whispered in a husky voice. With one arm he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, instantly becoming aroused by feeling his member rock hard. He joined his lips to the spot on her neck and marked her as his. Much to Hermione's delight. She moaned and ground her hips into him. He inhaled sharply. He sat her down on the chair, getting on his knees between her legs. Without breaking eye contact with her, she felt him vanish her underwear. She closed her eyes and felt his tongue slip inside her. There was no doubt that Draco knew exactly what to do to make a woman climax. She moaned louder as she felt herself being drawn closer. Her hands gripped his hair as he suckled gently on her clit.

"Dr...Draco I'm coming" she moaned, she felt him smirk against her, chuckling darkly

"Come for me princess" he said. She came with a pleasured scream. Once she had come down from her high, she felt him move and capture her lips in a searing kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and she moaned lightly. She dropped to her knees and fingered the buckle of his belt, Draco thought for a second before pulling her up to standing.

"We'll be at school Very soon, love, we'll continue this another time" he said, kissing her lips once more, lingering slightly before walking out and towards the Slytherin carriages.

Hermione caught her breath and picked her discarded robes, changing quickly. Returning to Harry and Ron. they arrived at school and settled in with a welcome-back feast, however Hermione couldn't keep focus. she left shortly after finishing to revise for an Ancient Runes exam that she had the next day. she settled in the common room and started revising her perfect notes. It was about 1am when she finally made her way to bed, content that she knew her stuff. She changed and pulled back the covers. She stopped as soon as she saw the diary. They hadn't spoken since that night at the Burrow but she knew that the appearance of the diary meant that he wanted to talk. She opened the book and was surprised to see a message already there.

D. Hello, Hermione

H. Hi Draco

D. We Never finished what we started today

H. I know….That's a shame isn't it ;)

D. Wanna meet by the Tapestry on the Second floor? ;)

Hermione considered this for a few minutes

H. And do what?

D. What do you want baby girl? ;)

H. why don't you give me some ideas?

D. Aside from you repaying the favour? You know what I can do to you princess ;)

At that Hermione felt the pleasured waves wash over her, sending her close to the edge

H: How do you do that?

D: Go to sleep Princess, you have an exam later

Hermione toyed with the idea of meeting him. Merlin knows how much she craved him, his touch, his voice. She needed him. But she knew that that was exactly what he wanted, and she refused to give into him again. Not again.

H. Goodnight, my prince.

She didn't know where the pet name came from, but honestly she was too tired to care. She closed the book and placed her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes. About 5 minutes later she felt another wave wash over her. Eyes rolling into the back of her head, she moaned his name softly.

"That's right princess, say my name" she could hear his husky whisper as she grew closer and closer to her climax. She felt his blissful penetration at her entrance and as soon as she felt him stroke her inner walls, hitting that spot inside her, she came hard for him.

"You're so fucking beautiful princess, don't stop" he muttered, his fingers still stroking the spot inside her making her moan in pure lust. She opened her eyes, coming down from her high. She screamed as she saw him.

"You seem surprised princess" he smirked. Hermione remained silent, trying to catch her breath. But looked up into his grey orbs, she could see his own lust, she felt his desire against her leg. Merlin she craved him. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco took her lips in his, kissing her softly.

"Goodnight, love" he whispered. He went to walk away when Hermione stopped him.

"Draco" Hermione called, grabbing onto his sleeve he stopped and turned to look at Hermione

"Don't go" she said, yawning, but pulling back the duvet, he contemplated for a moment, But then he slipped down to his boxers. And under the covers next to her.

He pulled her body against his. "This doesn't count as a win baby girl, I'm still beating you 7 to none" he whispered kissing her temple. Waving his hand he cast a few spells to make sure that no one in the other beds would see that he was there.

"For now" Hermione replied, cuddling closer into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and they both fell into a deep sleep.

The exam was long for Hermione. After Draco's visit it was about 2am before she finally got to sleep and her magical alarm woke her up at 6. Amazingly he was still there. That morning he left as she got up, kissing her on the cheek. She got up and had a cold shower hoping that the sudden refreshment would awaken her. It did temporarily but she ended up sleeping during the mock, which only added to the increased stress. By the end of the day she could barely stand. Therefore deciding that she would go to the prefect bathroom and have a long soak after heading down to the kitchen for a small snack, not wanting to risk falling asleep in her dinner.

Once inside she ran the taps to create the perfect temperature. She stripped down and sunk into the water, closing her eyes and relaxing, the bubbles clouded the water and the scent invaded her nostrils. She closed her eyes and let her body relax in the water. The warm jets massaged her body in a brilliant way. Her mind started wandering, ignoring the nagging feeling that she failed the exam, she relaxed knowing that it was only a mock, but honestly she was too tired to care.

She felt a shift in the water and a strong arm wrap around her waist. This time she didn't jump, she didn't get scared. She knew who it was. He placed a soft kiss to her temple and she leant against his chest. His hands traced soft patterns on her waist, she smiled against him.

"How was your mock sweetheart?" he asked

"I fell asleep halfway through" she said. He pushed her off him gently much to her displeasure, although his hands shot to her shoulders, rubbing away the tension, she moaned lightly, feeling his fingers literally working magic on her tense muscles.

"Draco" Hermione moaned softly. She felt his member grow harder against her ass at her moaning his name.

His lips dropped her neck, suckling softly on her pulse. She moaned louder, aching herself into him, effectively pressing her ass into his rock hard member. He gripped her hips and flipped them so she was straddling him. He ground his member against her sodden pussy as she joined their lips

"So…Fucking…Gorgeous" he muttered against her lips as his hands kneaded her ass, the head of his member teasing her entrance. She gasped and pulled lightly at his platinum hair. He stood, lifting her from the water. Setting her on the side of the tub. The cool air caused her nipples to harden as he kissed her deeply, his fingers tracing her slit.

"Draco please" she moaned his lips trailed the length of her body and went straight to her core. He wasn't teasing this time, he knew that he had won this round too.

"More, Draco please, I need more" Hermione moaned

"What do you want princess" he asked, his voice deep with arousal, his breath tickling her tender clit causing her to be drawn even closer.

"I want you" she cried as his tongue flicked over her clit

"You have me" he replied

"I want your cock in me" She said she heard him chuckle darkly against her, his finger curling up to her G-Spot

"You want me to fuck you hard?" he asked. She nodded "Deep and fast. You want me to mark that pussy as mine" he asked fingering her G Spot and flicking her clit.

"Fuck. Yes Draco, yes" she cried

"Who's pussy is this?" He growled pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance

"Yours Draco" she moaned, rocking her hips, daring him to enter her. As she reached her climax, clamping down on his fingers. He kissed her again, before pulling his God-like porcelain body from the blue depths of the bath, grabbing a fluffy white towel he walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry Princess, this is still War" he said, when he suddenly felt his legs freeze up, he spun as he fell to see Hermione, standing next to the bath, wand in hand.

"You're not going anywhere my prince" she smirked. His eyebrow raised but his lips curled into a smirk. He flicked one wrist and his legs unfroze. Hermione stared as with a click of his fingers her wand flew into his hand. Yes, she seriously had underestimated his power. Although it seemed as though he too had underestimated hers. He walked towards her, capturing her lips in a kiss. Her hands, usually drawn to his perfect hair this time went straight to his swollen member, gripping it from the base to the tip she pulled in long strokes. His sharp inhale and a low growl proved her success. She knew how long it had been since she'd gotten him off and frankly she was desperate to repay the favour. He conjured up a bed and she pushed him into it, straddling him, her core rubbing against his member.

"Hermione" he moaned. She smirked. Her lips met his pulse, softly suckling and biting, he growled low in his threat and started thrusting against her hand. She kissed her way down his chest until she got to his member. Licking all the way up the base of his cock. Engulfing the head in her mouth. He had to stop himself cumming right then and there. Her mouth felt incredible around him.

The change in his breathing gave her all the encouragement she needed. She sucked him harder taking his member deeper until he hit the back of her throat

"Fuck Hermione, I'm close" he groaned. She smirked releasing him from her mouth.

"Are you close my Prince, are you going to cum for me? Down my throat? Make me swallow it like the bad witch I am?" Hermione asked in a husky, sultry voice, causing Draco's cock to twitch in her hand

"Merlin yes!" Draco moaned, smirking, Hermione looked him in the eye

"Beg me Malfoy, beg me to take you deep in my threat, beg me to make you cum for me" she said rubbing his cock at an agonisingly slow pace.

Draco wanted to put up a fight, he wanted to switch their positions, Making her give into him. But she felt so damn good, he needed to cum and soon.

Swallowing whatever pride he had left he gave in to her

"Please Hermione, make me cum. My cock its so hard for you, make me cum, make me scream your name. Please Princess"' He moaned, so desperately that Hermione swallowed his clock, taking him deep in her throat. Her hand toyed with his balls. As she felt him twitch once, twice. His words now incoherent as she felt his release down her throat. She swallowed every drop. Licking him clean as she release him from Her mouth.

Once Draco came down from his high, he cast a quickly drying spell on the, both, they threw on some freshly laundered robes and walked out of the bathroom. It was past curfew now. Hermione was exhausted and Draco finally satisfied. He wrapped an arm round her and directed her to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione was too tired to notice the many people sat inside as she walked though, leaning sleepily against Draco who looked smug. Draco gave Blaise s look which said "Distract everyone else" Which due to his pure blood loyalty he did, by tripping a second year causing fire whiskey to go everywhere, Draco slipped Hermione into his room, locking his door with a spell which only allowed those inside to get out, no one else could get in. Internally thanking his father for his private room, Draco brought Hermione to bed, slipping her under the duvet and laying next to her, caressing his princess softly.

"You may have gotten one point babe, but I'm still on 8" he said, a smirk evident in his voice,

"The spell is broken Draco. I'm coming for you now" she said softly, eyes drifting to sleep. Draco chuckled softly to himself

"Princess you've been coming for me from the start" Hermione giggled slightly

"Goodnight Draco"

"Goodnight, love"

 **So Hermione has finally broken the spell, let me know your thoughts and what's going to happen next. Will update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally finished exams so you can expect more regular updates.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews guys, I love reading them. Please keep telling me what you think.**

 **Anyway, on with Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

Hermione awoke to his lips pressing against her neck. Kissing and suckling softly, his hand was caressing her side as she kissed his cheek as she rolled over to face him.

"Good morning" She said lightly.

"Morning love" He replied

"What time is it?" She asked

"Just gone 6am" He replied

Hermione's smile faltered as she got up and slipped into her clothes.

"I'll see you soon" she said as she walked out. Draco ignored the pang in his chest as she walked out and continued to get up himself. He washed and dressed before walking into the common room, seeing only Theo and Blaise sat at the table, reading the paper. Draco picked up a newspaper himself and sat in the leather armchair opposite. Silence overtook the room.

"Care to let us in on your secret" Theo asked, not even looking up from his paper.

"Don't know what you're on about" Draco replied

"Granger" Blaise said. Draco's face broke into a smile at the mention of her name, luckily his sudden enthusiasm was hidden by the paper.

"Again. I have no idea what you mean" Draco insisted.

"Oh come off it Drake, we know your shagging her" Theo said

"So?" Draco asked

"So nothing, you know we'd never judge you. You're fucking lucky though that girl is hot. Would be hotter if it wasn't for her egotistic attitude. Like she has a Giant stick up her arse" Blaise said

Draco calmly put down the paper.

"Not a stick, but your close" He smirked, looking smugly at their faces.

"Didn't think Granger would be into that" Theo mused

"Give it time" Draco replied picking up the paper again

"You mean that wasn't a onetime thing?" Blaise asked

"Of course not. I'm not going to let her win" Draco replied

Blaise and Theo glanced between each other, sharing a knowing look.

They saw very little of each other over the next week, much too both their disappointments. Of course they saw each other on their prefect routes however they were never paired together anymore, which meant that they only saw each other in passing or in classes.

"I think you're obsessed" Ginny stated one night after she grew tired of Hermione's consistent whining

"What? No I'm not" Hermione scoffed.

"You've got to just go and shag him again" Ginny replied

"I can't" Hermione replied

"Why not?" Ginny asked

"He'll get another point because I'll be giving in to him" Hermione explained vaguely

"Right...Personally I don't see a point to this 'war' as you call it. Why don't you just give in to him...Sure he'll win but you get him" She said

"Don't you get it? If I give up, it's over" Hermione insisted

"Have you used your Legilimency yet?" suggested, her frustration rather obvious now. Hermione fell silent.

"You're right" she whispered after 5 minutes of contemplation. Ginny was pulled into a powerful hug before Hermione rushed up to bed excited or double potions the following morning.

 **~ The Next Morning~**

It was about half an hour into Snape's boring potions lesson. Luckily a theory lesson not a practical one. Everyone was copying notes written on the board or the textbook, twiddling thumbs and quills listening to his voice droning through the theory behind the use of Mellow Beatles in certain potions. Hermione glanced across at Draco who was leaning back on his chair, starring dazedly at the chalkboard, absentmindedly his fingers playing with the fluff of his feather quill.

Concentrating hard on the image of herself on her knees, looking up with lust filled eyes, her hand reaching for his cock, she planted it in his mind. Draco snapped back into reality, glancing round the room to notice nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes fell on Hermione's staring at him. He quirked an eyebrow but turned back to the chalkboard.

Hermione scourged her brain for an image of her in the shower, soapy suds covering the most intimate areas of her, but leaving very little to the imagination. She as the corners of his mouth curl into a smirk.

"What are you doing?" His voice ran out, inside her head

"What the fuck?" Hermione asked

"You think you're the only one who can use legitimacy, although I admit babe, I'm impressed" He replied. Hermione was silent for a few moments

"With the skill or the images" she asked, the flirty tone in her voice coaxing another smirk from him.

"The skill. Although I do miss that delectable body of you" he said. Suddenly she felt a wave of magic was over her.

"What did you just do?" she asked

"Just a spell I know. To everyone in this classroom were just taking notes, but I separated your body and mind" Draco asked. Hermione saw two Draco's suddenly appear as though he walked out of a shell. One Draco was still sat in the chair taking notes, but the conscious Draco walked over to her and held out his hand to her. She took it without a second thought. As soon as she was stood up, he pulled her towards him, and pressed her against Snape's desk.

It felt wrong, being held this intimately in front of the whole class. It felt dirty. But she couldn't stop herself from getting turned on.

 _"This is so wrong but fuck its making me wet"_ She thought. Draco smirked lightly

"Dirty witch" he chuckled darkly, momentarily pausing Hermione "Yes I can hear your thoughts, I'm in your fucking head" he said.

"S _hit"_ Hermione muttered, but any other thoughts were cut off as Draco picked her up and threw her onto Snape's desk, sending the piles of neatly stacked textbook and rolls of parchment scattering to the floor.

Hermione was about to tell him off when his lips closed over her own, sending her instead to a place of complete bliss. His hands wasted no time in discarding her clothing and kissing every inch of her exposed skin, offering small nips to the skin, sending electric shockwaves through her.

"Draco more" Hermione moaned as his fingers expertly teased her clit. Her hand ripped open his shirt, buttons went flying but Hermione didn't care. She only cared about the rock hard abs she was not being presented with. She glanced in to his eyes and quickly got rid of his trousers and underwear, leaving them both naked in the classroom. He sat her on Snape's desk and spent no time in starting to tease her clit with his tongue. Expertly drawing her closer. She was close, he could feel it. that and her nails raked over his back causing him to hiss in pleasure and her fingers threaded through his hair, tugging at his platinum strands.

"Please" she moaned

He rolled her over so she was standing with her back to the class, bent over the desk he entered her from behind, growling at the tightness of her, she screamed in ecstasy. one of his hands sot round to play with her breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger, as he used his other hand to steady himself as he thrusted into her faster, harder and deeper. She was crying in pure pleasure. Her pussy started clenching around him. His hand left the table and gave her pert ass a sharp slap, which provoked her orgasm to wash over her in waves stronger than anything he'd ever experienced before.

She came down from her high, panting hard, a thin layer of sweat covering her face, dripping own her tender breasts. He hadn't come, although he was close but he didn't mind. It was fucking hot when she came. Besides he was winning 9 to 1.

What surprised him though was when a mischievous smirk rose on her lips and she dropped to her knees, curling one finger encouraging her to step closer. He did, and she took him in her mouth, sucking hard, licking his hard length as she took him deeper, he felt his cock reach the back of her throat. She looked him dead in the eye, winked and his cock disappeared down her throat. The pleasure was immense and he felt himself grow closer he closed his eyes enjoying the sensations, when suddenly the pleasure amplified. Opening his eyes, he watched as Hermione, still expertly deep throating his rock hard member had undone the pants of the other Draco and was giving him a bloody brilliant hand job. Draco was enjoying the feel of both her hand and mouth working him expertly at the same time. The pleasure was like nothing he had ever experienced before and it was incredible.

The pleasure was growing, more, more. His balls tightened as he released down her throat with a feral roar, she swallowed every drop and only released him when she knew he had finished. She licked him clean and stood up.

"Do you suck cock like that in person or just in my imagination?" He asked

"Guess you'll have to find that out for yourself" she said winking. She went to walk away but he slapped her ass again, she turned to face him and he brought her closer, kissing her deeply.

"Call that one a draw?" He asked breathless from the kiss.

"9:2? Deal" Hermione replied

"You've still got a lot of catching up to do?" Draco said

"I will win Malfoy" Hermione promised, kissing his lips lightly.

Draco smirked

"You're incredible" she heard as the wave washed over her again, but she didn't know whether it was reality or just her imagination.

She felt as though she fell down from a great height into her seat. Experimentally she moved her foot, realising that she was back in the classroom. She blushed at the thought of what she'd just done, but no one seemed to know. She glanced over at Draco who wore a satisfied smirk, after catching her eye he winked at her. Only minutes later it was the end of class. She glanced down at the notes the semi-conscious self-had made and was amazed at their immaculate condition and informative content. She looked over to mouth a "Thank you" To Draco but he was gone. She didn't see him again until dinner that evening when she noticed he was carrying a leather bound book amongst his potions textbook. Hermione finished her meal and rushed back to the Gryffindor common room, opening her diary and writing

 _H: You have to teach me that spell_

 _D: And give you an advantage? I think not sweetheart_

 _H: Damn, it was incredible_

 _D: You are_

 _H: That was you! I thought it was my imagination_

 _D: sorry babe ;)_

 _H: Well thank you for the notes, they were very informative._

 _D: Well I know you would kill me personally if I left your notes less than your usual standard_

 _H: How do you know my standard?_

 _D: I was inside your head_

 _H: ...Oh yeah_

 _D: You were amazing though_

 _H: So were you, that was the hardest I've ever came_

 _D: Wanna do it again?_

 _H: Right now?_

 _D: meet me outside the Slytherin dorms in 10 minutes, trust me you won't regret it._

Hermione contemplated this for a few minutes. It was Friday, she had no lessons the following day. One late night wouldn't be too dreadful

 _H: Ok._

Hermione threw on some jeans and a hoodie, pulled on her shoes and slipped down the corridor, slipping out the portrait and walked down to the Slytherin common room. As promised the sex god himself was leaning against the wall.

"Hey" he said as he saw her, smirking lightly

"Hey" she replied. He pulled her into him and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Draco, people may see us" she said, pulling out of his grasp.

"There's a party tonight for Slytherin's" Draco said

"Okay..." Hermione said. Draco laughed lightly

"Go with me?" he asked

"I'd love to...But you know we can't" Hermione said with a sad smile on her face

"It's a masquerade ball. No one will know who you are" Draco insisted

"I can't go dressed like this" Hermione said. Draco grasped her hand gently and dragged her into the common room, which was deserted, he walked her into his room and opened the huge wardrobe, bringing out a stunning black dress that had a low V revealing her ample cleavage the material hugged her every curve and ended mid-thigh. It came with a long Silver necklace, matching earrings and a bracelet as well as silver and black strappy heels she slipped into his adjoined en-suite to change. She walked out to meet Draco who was in a rather handsome black suit with a black shirt.

"Damn girl, you look stunning" he said, walking over to her and kissing her lips softly.

"You look so fucking sexy" She muttered against his lips.

"Masks" Draco muttered, conjuring two black and silver masks from his want. He waved his wand over Hermione and her hair swooped over one shoulder, her curls tamed and mature.

"You look incredible" he muttered, his hands looping round her waist.

"We could just stay here" Hermione muttered, joining their lips again

Draco contemplated her offer for a few minutes before concluding

"No come on" He kissed her once more and she followed him down a tunnel to an underground room. Filled with the smell of cigarettes and weed, along with the strong stench of fire whiskey. The vibrations of the music shook the floor.

Draco's arm grasped her waist and kept her safely against him as he manoeuvred though the crowds to the drinks table where he poured himself a fire whiskey and a glass of house-elf wine for Hermione. after drinking and Draco chatting to a few guys he knew, who talked happily with Hermione, complementing her dress and body, before they went up to dance. There was a few fast song which got them panting, then a few slow song came on. Draco wrapped his hands round her waist moving her body in rhythm to the music.

"You truly do look beautiful" he said, a small blush crept onto her cheeks

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself"

They drank, danced and smoked for hours. About 2am they decided to go to bed as the party was starting to wrap up. They walked back into Draco's room. As soon as the door locked he removed both their masks. As she kicked off her shoes. He stepped towards her and caught her lips into a deep kiss, his tongue prying her lips apart, exploring her mouth, his hands finding the zipper of her dress slipping it down her creamy skin. It dropped to the floor and his lips broke away from hers long enough to marvel at her body

"No underwear at all. Such a dirty girl" he mumbled with a husky voice and a lustful look in his eyes as they roamed her body. She gently stripped him of all clothes until he was as naked as her. He picked her up bridal style with ease and placed her on the bed. He lay net to her, kissing her deeply, his hands teasing every inch of her body. Eventually settling on her clit, feeling her soaked. He leant over her as he entered her slowly. This wasn't hormone induced fucking as the 'war' was. This was making love in every sense of the word. His thrusts were gentle but satisfying. She could feel herself being drawn closer and he felt a tightening in his balls. He came inside her, moaning her name softly.

"You're perfect" he mumbled as he came down from his high

She kissed him in response. Too exhausted to form words. He pulled her under the plush duvet with him, kissing her hair softly as they drifted into a deep slumber.

 **That was a long chapter. The score is now 9 to Draco 2 to Hermione. Please read an review guys I love to know what you think. :) xx Thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again - Sorry for such a long wait, been going through a lot lately, but no fear. I'm Back. I will be posting to this story a lot more regularly (Hopefully every week or so now) Along with many of my other stories, and I'm working on some new ones too. But for now... On with the Smut! I mean story.**

Hermione awoke wrapped in dark green silk sheets, a warm arm was pulling her close, she could feel him beside her, and even with a crack of sunlight peeking in through the edge of the curtain, she felt no desire to move, and leave the content and comfort she felt right now. She didn't now why, but she felt...Happy. She was literally in the bed of a snake, and she'd never felt safer...Despite knowing the danger. She rolled over to face the object of her minds deepest, darkest secrets. Her fantasies, her affections, her lust. her...Love. she looked up at him, eye closed, a peaceful deep slumber, his eyes didn't move with the flutter of a dream his only movements the gentle rise and fall of his perfect chest with every breath. Despite his sleep, a faint smile traced his lips.

Hermione thought to herself, despite the cruel side factor of waking him up, she knew she was far behind in this game and needed points. She needed a win. And his defence was down. She knew if she let this advantage go she would regret it. It wasn't often that she'd get a chance like this. Then again, she argued. It wasn't often that things like last night wouldn't happen. Last night was something else. It had the passion and desire, but lacked the challenge. Lacked the danger. She loved every minute of it, but feared, in the back of her mind, that it would be awkward when they woke up. She concluded that if he woke up to this, it may ease her case. Besides...It meant she could him again. She grabbed her wand off his nightstand and cast a few quick enchantments. She got up, careful not to wake him, despite immobilising him with one of her enchantments. She pulled two of his ties from the floor, and used them to secure his hands to the bedposts.

Peeling back the duvet, she gasped lightly at the sight of his bare, naked body. He was a true specimen of perfection. soft, porcelain skin, unmarked. Trailing her wandering eyes around to his muscular arms. She briefly wondered why she ever had the impression that he was scrawny. For that was not the matter. she knew from first hand experience just how strong he was, but his muscles were incredible. Trailing her eyes lower to his chiselled chest, and abs. She ran her fingers over the lean muscles lightly, causing a slight stir in his eyes, but not enough to wake him up. She allowed her gaze to wander down his muscular legs, then finally back to his manhood. Despite her lack of experience she knew he was something special, larger than others, he stood majestic, when both erect and flaccid. Her lust-crazed eyes narrowed as a Slytherin-worthy smirk crept onto her lips.

She straddled his slender hips, her moist cavern positioned perfectly over his now hardening member, she drifted her eyes up from his Greek-God body, and caught his sinful silver grey eyes. He looked curiously at her. Wide awake now, and looking at her with an amused smirk on his thin lips. A smirk she just craved to kiss off. Knowing that she was distracting herself she glanced back up to his eyes, Once curious now showed a lustrous need, no longer hidden within the deepest depths of his silvery steel eyes.

"Come on Granger" he challenged though his teeth, as desire overtook him. She remained frozen, she had, yet again, gotten lost in his eyes. Gotten lost in him. He tilted his hips trying to get inside her, or if not inside then some touch, some release. Merlin knew he needed it when she was positioned like this, when she looked ravishing. When he craved her. The movement caught her attention and like that, she snapped back to the task at hand, eyes trailing down his body to his length, then back to his eyes she smirked at him. A smirk he would be proud of, Which sent a spark of arousal shot through him at her devious look. He knew her mind was working, Calculating. He liked it now she was starting to take control. Whereas before it was too easy just to get her to cave, a touch, a breath, a kiss...He knew her weakness. But he also knew his own. Her. He knew he could break out of her restraints in an instant, despite her spells. He was too powerful to be restrained. the only reason he was, was because he wanted to be She needed a win, he wanted to see where she'd take this. Besides...He'd get his revenge. He had already planned that out, and more. But for now, he craved her.

She rocked her hips against his hardened member, enjoying the pleasure he threw his head back. She rocked her hips, grinding him against her. She started moaning at the friction. Before her eyes shot up, she was losing herself in the passion. She had forgotten about the game.

Draco watched as the devilish smirk reappeared on her lips, but even he couldn't mistake the darkened eyes of lust. He bit back a sadistic laugh. She was in control. and she was still losing to him. Composing herself, she lifted herself off him, he groaned lowly at the loss of contact. She graciously moved her body down his, until she was eye-level with his cock. his eye lids dropped as she traced her tongue up the length of him, blowing oh so lightly on him, just when he thought he couldn't get any harder she took him in her mouth, she started lightly, sucking softly, inching her way down to his balls. The feeling of her warm wet mouth surrounding him send shockwaves through him. He felt her pull off him getting her breath back. Not missing a beat she dropped her mouth to lick and suck at his balls while her hand pumped his length. After feeling him twitch a few times, she brought her mouth up. Her tongue flicked across his head, licking up the drops of pearly pre-cum that gathered there. sending his eyes rolling back. She went down on him again, taking ever inch in her mouth, continuing with her light ministrations of her tongue. she ran her nails up the inside of his thighs, lightly, teasing. then just as he started to growl, she created a vacuum seal in her mouth, sucking hard all of a sudden. His growl turned into a cry of "Fuck Hermione!"

His voice was deep and husky, still containing tones of his growl, Is ply, his voice dripped of sex. His hand got tangled in her hair and pushed her even deeper. She moaned at the rough contact, causing vibrations through him. At this he pushed his up, Desperate for more. His eyes rolled into his head. At first he wasn't going to give in to her. If there was one thing he always had it was complete control. But this felt so good. ' _Fuck it_ ' he thought. allowing himself to get to the point of release. knowing full well he probably wouldn't get it. If she was as devious as she made out to be of course.

"Merlin Hermione I'm going to cum" He growled. She smirked victoriously and he knew her game. He fought back the urge to cum regardless. She was Pushing against his hand, as she pulled off him. She crawled up to his lips, millimetres between them, she whispered "Point me" before pulling away, to admire his body once again. She turned and started to throw on some clothes quickly, making sure he watched her every move. She was strategic. She knew how to move to give him the best view...As she bent over, twirled and moved a hips in a way that she knew would drive him wild. Once she was dressed, she walked over to him, still retrained to the bed.

"My my Draco, the temptation to leave you like this is strong. Knowing all day, you're here. Naked...Nothing you could do about it" She smirked. Unable to resist. He simply raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened as the restrains vanished into thin air.

"Oh sweetheart...You just wait until what I have in store for you" He replied. walking towards her, backing her up against the wall. He knew I could have taken her then and there based on how wound up she was already. he knew how desperate she was for release. he could easily have taken another point then and there. But like earlier. something held him back. He brought his lips lightly to hers, kissing her softly. He kissed his way to her ear "Baby girl I could break you right now" he muttered, before kissing her again.

Hermione was amaze. She had tied, literally tied his hands to the bed. And he had managed to dissolve the restraints into thin air. Not only that but she placed an enchantment on him which temporarily stopped him from using magic...

 _He could've gotten out at any time...But he didn't_

Then it clicked. She had worked out Draco Malfoy's biggest weakness. Her!

Needing to process this new information, she broke off the kiss, much to both of their disappointment. Merlin that man was a good kisser. she made up some excuse about needing to meet Ginny and snuck out of his room, amazed to find the Slytherin common room empty.

"It is lunch babe...No one would be in here" he said sneaking up behind her. he placed a soft kiss to her neck.

"Now go see Ginny" she nodded silently and left.

He was not entirely sure what had taken over him Part of him knew that every kiss broke her resolve a bit, which would get him more points...Oh the other hand he didn't want to break her down...In fact he wanted to build her up...He wasn't sure that made sense...But he had very conflicting feeling. First and foremost though, she brought him so close. He knew he needed release and soon...Otherwise he'll never clear his head. He made his way to the shower, and two strokes of his still hard length, and he came. Hard.

 **Well that's Chapter Nine. Again I promise to update more and more. Hopefully a new chapter next week :) So Hermione had another win. thats D9:H3 now...Hermione has worked out how to beat him...But how long will that work for. Draco's planning something... Please read and review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10. Please Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter.**

Hermione was amazed, when Ginny informed her that Easter break was next week. She could have sworn that it was months away. Shocked at the sudden change she knew there was no way she would beat Draco before the Easter Holidays. There was only one thing for it. The game must go on. As usual, she was invited to the Weasley's but she concluded, That if Easter was next week then she would need to do some more work, to catch up. If she was going to continue this game with Draco then she would need to catch up on all homework and classwork she was going to get the weeks after Easter, to not fall behind as she was clearly going to be distracted. After much of a debate with Ginny, she decided to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays.

Hermione didn't see much of Draco that next week, aside from in classes of course. He spent most of his time playing quidditch at the moment. The Friday morning that they broke up for Easter holidays, there was a Quidditch Tournament. The most important one, the Championship, The excitement heightened by the teams competing. This was Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor. Understandably Draco spent his spare time was practicing, Which Hermione didn't mind. She knew the effects a good workout had on his body, and she knew how he loved Quidditch and she had to admit, it was growing on her... Especially Wednesday Evening;

 _After 'Borrowing' Harry's Invisibility cloak and watched Slytherin practice. While she herself hated flying, she couldn't deny that watching her man fly was a turn on. Maybe it was his athletic form, or how he gracefully manoeuvred, effortlessly flying, hiding his intense concentration. Or perhaps it was the sense of danger, either way, she wanted him._

 _Practice came to an end and while the Slytherin team walked into the changing room, two stayed on the pitch._

 _"Zabini, go, I'll meet you in a minute" He said. Zabini and Malfoy shared a knowing look with a smile and a quick glance at Hermione (Despite still being under the cloak) he went inside. What was it with these Slytherins? Their power was something else! Whatever it was it confused Hermione because, While Harry and Ron told Hermione the story of when Lucius Malfoy almost caught them under the cloak, he had uncertainty. It was like Draco especially and seemingly Blaise could se straight through it. She decided to test this theory. Draco ran up the bleachers, she moved over. silently walking a bit further away_

 _"Running away from me Granger?" Draco growled. Catching up with her quickly and throwing off the cloak. With a click of his fingers the cloak had transformed into a rather large comfortable mattress, and the bleachers had moved, giving them more room. He lifted her up and placed her carefully on the mattress, before his lips attacked her with animalistic passion. His hands roaming, down her slender sides. Hermione, quick to reply to his ministrations, pulled his Quidditch Jersey over his head, His body still glistened with the sweat of his intense workout. His muscles standing proudly. her eyes widened momentarily before dropping to a half-lidded lust filled gaze. She moaned at the sheer sight of him. Desperate for him, she rolled them over, so she was straddling him. Draco, fatigued from his training laid back and let her get to work. She pulled off her top, he watched as she slowly, teasingly stripped herself of her bra._

 _"Fuck" he growled as she started grinding into him_

 _"That's the plan" She replied with a sexy smile. Merlin he loved it when she did that. He relaxed as she kissed her way down his body. She got to his hardened member._

 _"You want me Draco?" She asked, in a sultry voice, he growled low in his throat as she teased his cock. Merlin she was good at THAT!_

 _He watched as she threw off her jeans and underwear, and sunk. Onto him riding him hard and fast, his hands gripped on her hips, guiding her. He was tired from Quidditch, He loved having this sexy minx on top of him. He was far enough ahead. He let her have this one. Without even needing to be asked he did something a Malfoy never does. He begged._

 _"Fuuck Hermione more"_

 _"Mmmm what was that Draco, What do you want?" She asked_

 _"You" He hissed, grabbing her waist and rolling her over_

 _"You get this point...But let me fuck you. I need release Princess" in one swift motion he was deep inside her, She gasped and moaned, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Barely giving her a second to adapt to his large size, he sped up his thrusts, he knew he was close. She wasn't far behind him. He positioned his hips to hit that spot inside her that made her scream. She wrapped her arms round his neck, feeling the rippling muscles of his shoulders._

 _"Fuck! Draco I'm close" She muttered, he lowered his mouth to her ear and started nibbling her earlobe softly_

 _"Cum for me Hermione" He whispered, rolling the R in 'Hermione' she unwound and came undone to his words. The feeling of her tightening around him caused his own orgasm. He came deep and hard inside her._

 _"You deserve that point" He whispered kissing her temple softly._

 _"What's that now? 9 to 4" She asked_

 _"Yes" he muttered, his fingers absentmindedly playing with her breasts._

 _"MALFOY!" She heard the undeniable shout of one Blaise Zabini._

 _"Sorry beautiful, you're going to have to share me" He said quickly throwing on his underwear and Quidditch shorts, and slipping on his shoes. She quickly dressed as well. He placed a soft kiss to her lips, before standing up. He winked at her and shouted his reply;_

 _"ON MY WAY" To Zabini stood on the pitch. Hermione noticed that while yelling, while concentrating on other things he waved his hand, wordless and wandless, returning the Bleachers and the mattress back to what they were before. She looked up at his form descending the steps in awe. There was more to him than it appeared and she knew, But she still only had an insight into just how powerful that man truly is. She threw on the cloak with intentions to make her way back to her common room. But not before passing Draco and Blaise on the Pitch, talking about Quidditch, of course. Why she put the cloak on she didn't know. It was obvious they both knew where she was. She walked so she was inches from Draco, she could smell his scent and sighed silently._

 _Blaise chucked lightly, she smiled at him. He smiled back,_ _bewildered she intended to walk on, stopping when she heard Zabini address her personally._

 _"Don't worry Granger, I won't tell...You know what I get up to anyway" he said._

 _Feeling stupid she pulled off the cloak_

 _"Why do I bother wearing this?" She asked_

 _"I don't know but if it makes you feel any better only Malfoy can see through it, I can only sense you" Blaise said_

 _"intriguing" She replied_

 _"Babe go back to the castle. You don't want to be caught out after hours" he said, she responded with a small smile and nodded at him. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead_

 _"Goodnight Draco, Bye Blaise" She said started making her way back to the Castle._

 _"Goodnight Hermione" Zabini Responded_

 _"Goodnight beautiful" Draco replied._

It was finally time for the quidditch match. This was the biggest match of the year. The fight for champion, and Slytherin Vs Gryffindor. The bets were high, and everyone got involved. Classes finished Early on Thursday evening so they could make Banners to support their teams. The school was divided 50/50 with all of Slytherin and Gryffindor supporting their houses, with half of Ravenclaw, supporting each. Their support worked out half from calculating that Slytherin had more wins over the last few years, and the other half calculating the strengths of each player. Either way, the house was split 50/50 for arithmetic reasons, whereas Hufflepuff was split based on they friends. again around 50/50.

Hermione stood down by the bottom entrance to the Pitch, Gryffindor went on first, followed by the Slytherin team. Each player being introduced individually. They all got cheering and applause. Before long it was only Hermione, Draco and Blaise left. Not wanting to waste any time Hermione walked up to Draco, who wrapped his arm around her waist. Blaise gave them a knowing smirk. Draco placed his lips on Hermione's neck, Kissing his beautiful Goddess as Blaise was called and ran out onto the pitch. Blasie gave his introductory bow and a quick fly round the pitch, loving being adorned by his fans, and laughing sinfully at those who booed him. The loudest of course coming from Ginny Weasley. It was common knowledge that the two clashed, and He responded to her by shooting her a wink. His introduction took a little longer than usual as he took, second, third, fourth and fifth laps...To everyone else he was being the showman as ever. No hands on the broom, amping up the crowd, increasing the cheers and applause. downing out the boos. The crowds loved him, but Hermione and Draco knew his true game. And they both made mental notes to thank him later. As soon as they were alone, Draco turned to her,

"Do I get a kiss for good luck?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips

"Only if you win for me" Hermione replied, kissing him. They kissed deep, savouring the feel and taste of each other until he heard his name being called. Breaking the kiss apologetically, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

'Go and Win" Hermione yelled after him, hoping he was able to hear her voice over the cheering! Despite only having half the school in his favour, everyone in Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheered when he was introduced. His applause louder than anyone else, including Harry's. She could see why he was considered Slytherin's King. A thought quickly crossed her mind if that meant she was his queen but she brushed that thought out as they took flight. She watched as Draco did a majestic fly round the whole pitch, with speeds she wouldn't dare dream of going. She made her way quickly up to the stands, standing next to Luna. Still watching her majestic dragon fly round the sky. The sense of danger about him, had a similar effect to when she learned just how powerful he is. It made her core moisten in anticipation and need. He stopped almost above her and gave a small wink. Clearly it was directed at Hermione, but Every girl in a 20m Radius Started screaming thinking the King could be winking at them.

Hermione would bet good money that she was the only Gryffindor partially supporting Slytherin. For Ginny it was easy. Both Ginny and Blaise were playing against each other in this game, and if Hermione had learnt anything from Ginny's stories, they thrive on competition, in more than just the bedroom. Much like another Slytherin she knew...Draco flew up, vertical and fast. In search of the Snitch.

The game was intense. Blaise was an excellent Keeper, almost every goal was saved. The score after a very exciting two hours was only Gryffindor: 2 : Slytherin: 3 it was only then when the clouds parted and the whole pitch was bathed in warm, bright rays of the sun, that everyone started yelling. Malfoy caught on before the crowds saw. His incredible eyesight and attention to detail still baffling even Hermione. He Shot forwards. Faster than she'd ever seen him go, he was a blur. She suddenly felt knot in her stomach, not of fear but adrenaline, excitement for him. He then shot down. Still flying faster than the speed of sound. He flew around in a circle. One hand on the broom, the other holding up, victoriously, the Golden snitch. The crowds erupted in applause and cheering. With the help of Blaise, the crowds cheers didn't cease as Draco took victory laps around the pitch. Blaise leading the rest of the team and near enough the school in cheers, loud. The mood in the pitch was clearly energetic, as the noise bounced off everyones eardrums. No one was complaining.

"MALFOY CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WIN!" The voice over yelled. All players grounded. the Slytherin team surrounded Draco picking him up on their shoulders and Parading round the chants of 'Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy" Were contagious and before long, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even some of the Gryfindors joined in. Hermione quickly made her way onto the side of the pitch, to meet the teams when they came off. She watched as the Gryffindor team walked up to them. Malfoy was put down, in front of his team. Clearly the leader. Draco faced Harry as he walked up to Draco. They stared at each other. Everything fell silent, teachers froze. The crowds instantly muted, even the birds in a nearby tree muted. After an agonised wait of baited breath, Harry stuck out his hand, Draco glanced between Harry's face and his hand, before taking his hand in his. A tight grip.

"Good game" Harry said genuinely, his voice echoing through the empty crowds, their was a unison of exhales and then the cheering started again. The teams passed round handshakes. Hermione watched as Blaise and Ginny shook hands, Eyes locked, Similar smirks. They seemed reluctant to let go but unless you were looking right at them you wouldn't have noticed. Not realising what he was interrupting Harry put an arm on Ginny's shoulder and they all made their way back in. Draco spotted Hermione first, he smiled at her as she blew him a kiss. She had to walk in with Gryffindor. He knew that. He didn't mind. She threw a quick smile over her shoulder.

The school packed their things that night. Leaving enough for big parties, Each house had their own, and it was early hours of the morning by the time they had gone to bed. And yet, they all went down down breakfast Saturday morning before catching the Carriages to pull them back to the station. At promptly 10am Hermione was the only one on the platform. She waved goodbye to all her friends as they left. She was disappointed. She hadn't seen Draco since his big win. As soon as the train disappeared from sight, she started the walk to the carriages to take her back to the castle. She took a deep breath, She had to get him out of her mind, if she wanted to win, and still come out on top of her classwork.

 **Please Read and Review. Also guys, I've been mentioning Blaise and Ginny an awful lot. Do you guys want me to write a story centred on Ginny and Blaise. A bit like this one, minimal plot and mainly smut? Let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Please Read and Review**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

As it turns out there were very few staying behind for Easter Holidays. Only two carriages were occupied on the ride back up to the castle. One of 2 First Year Ravenclaws and one with 3 Third Year Hufflepuffs. If there were anymore staying behind she would surely see them in the Hall at meals, but for now, she was walking towards the only empty carriage enjoying the quiet and peace brought on by being alone on a glorious day such as this. She found another carriage and climbed in. She sat down inside and bit back a scream when she saw him in the carriage sat next to her.

"Didn't see me?" He asked she smiled softly and leant into her, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. She shook her head in response.

"Princess I have a proposition for you" He said softly

"Oh?" She asked, looking up at him, he pulled his arm round her waist.

"There's virtually no one...We have the school to ourselves. Even the teachers have gone, It's just Dumbledore left, What say. And don't mistake me here, I do want to continue our game, but how about we put it on hold for these two weeks, how about we just enjoy each other's company, uninterrupted" He offered. a smile broke out on her lips.

"Sounds perfect" She said

"Good" He replied pulling her into his lap and kissing her deep. This kiss was something different, Their previous kisses had been fuelled by list, desire, want, need. they had been animalistic. This one was softer, gentle. Hermione wasn't complaining. She kissed back, Matching his passion.

She didn't know how long they had been kissing for, but she did break it to ask, where they were going as she no longer recognised this as the path back to the castle.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, she glanced into his eyes, knowing her answer already

"Yes" she said. He kissed her again. About 10 minutes later, he picked her up off his lap, and placed her on the seat next to him. She opened her mouth to ask, but he stopped her. Still with his arm wrapped round her, he waved his hand, the carriage roof came off, and she gasped. The scenery was stunning. They were traveling down a basic single track road. They were surrounded by fields, of all different colour, Yellow, Purples. all shades of green. There was a river that followed the track, by its side. The gentle 'spools' of water as it travelled down, over rocks and rapids. It was breath-takingly beautiful

"The second most beautiful sight I've ever seen" Draco muttered into her ear.

"Oh Draco" She replied. as he kissed hr neck softly. The carriage continued past the stunning scenery for another half an hour. Before stopping at an open field. The River made a horse-shoe around the corner of a hill, and in the middle of a field, stood a picnic mat, equipped with picnic basket.

"Hope you're hungry" Draco muttered against her. he took her hand in his and led her to the picnic mat, letting her sit down before he did. He opened the basket and pulled out an array of sandwiches, pastries, fruits and more delicious foods. They spent the afternoon, in this well. enjoying the food, and just talking about each other. He was rather interested learning her muggle heritage. They watched as the sun set upon the horizon. they climbed back in the carriage which took them back to school, they continued talking, on the carriage way up, Draco enlightened Hermione on his childhood. They got back up to the castle, Hermione turned to face him.

"Not just yet" He said, knowing what she was going to ask. she looked at him, puzzled, he smiled at her and out of no where flew his broomstick, she took a step back

"No!" she said.

"Babe Listen" He started

"No. No nope no! Not going to happen. Sorry Draco" She started spiralling. His eyes locked with hers

"Hermione" he said, bringing her back to him. she met his gaze, getting lost in his eyes

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"Yes But-" But again she was cut off

"Would I honestly let anything happen to you?" He asked

Hermione sighed "No"

He held out his hand, and reluctantly, she took it. He straddled the broomstick, and slowly she did the same, he placed her in front of him. his arms wrapped round her waist as her knuckles were white from gripping onto the shaft.

"Relax babygirl, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" he said placing a kiss onto her forehead. she relaxed into him at his words. he kicked off the ground gently. they were only flying a few feet in the air but he wanted to build her up for this, ease her in gently. She slowly relaxed more and more, he brought her a little higher every time. before she knew it, they were circling the Quidditch pitch, higher than the goal posts. she started smiling, he sped up a bit. she started laughing, a warm laugh that filled his heart.

"Faster Draco" she said. She didn't know where the confidence came from. he sped up a bit more.

"Wow. We're going so fast!" she yelled, turning her head to look at his smile.

"Princess this is nothing" He said. She was nervous, but having Draco's arms round her was all the comfort she needed

"Take me there" She said.

Draco pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, and they both leant forwards on the broom, it sped up, he sped it up gradually, not wanting to frighten her. they were now going as fast as he was going when he caught the snitch. He knew he could go much faster than what he was on, but the castle, which they were flying round and over looked faint and a blur. he glanced over at Hermione who was silent.

As soon as they sped up, Hermione felt the longing of adrenaline in her stomach, pulsing through her veins, she smiled, and her jaw dropped. Loving every second.

"Come on Beautiful, I'll take you up again, but for nw let's go to bed" He said. It was nearing midnight. they slowed down and he gracefully brought them back to the ground. She stepped off and Tugged on Draco for support, Legs shaking from the Adrenaline and Flying. he laughed softly as she struggled to regain her composure. Together they went into the changing room. He put his broomstick back, and they walked into the castle, Holding hands in a comfortable silence.

They got to the main entrance.

"Thank you for today" She whispered softly, kissing him. he sighed.

"It's not over yet love" He added. puling her down towards the dungeons

"What if someone sees us?" She asked. he stopped dead and looked at her curiously it took a few seconds longer than she'd care to admit but then it clicked in her mind

"I'm the only Slytherin" He confirmed. She smiled and followed him to the dungeon, she started walking towards his room when he stopped her

"Not just yet Princess" he said pulling her in the opposite direction. It was her turn to look at him curiously. She followed him to a dark oak door. He pressed her up against it and kissed her softly. his heavenly lips kissing her in that way again, a way that drove her wild without doing much. Taking his lips off to kiss her neck, he opened the door, an arm round her waist so she wouldn't fall back as it opened, he coaxed her inside and she gasped.

The Slytherin Bathroom was incredible, nicer than even the Prefects. He kissed her neck, kissing lower as he stripped her of her clothes, she herself worked quickly to keep up with his ravishing pace. She threw his shirt off and once again marvelled at the sight of his exposed chest. She truly believed that the sight of his chest could stop any train of thought. He helped her by taking off his trousers and underwear. Both naked, he took her hand and brought her into the HUGE walk in shower. She swore they were individual ones when she walked in. He pressed her against the cold wall, the hot water turned on, as he lathered her neck and collarbones with kisses, biting and sucking perfectly causing her to moan and arch her back so she was closer to him. Once he was satisfied with his work he brought a soap lathered loofah and washed every inch of her skin, taking it off him, she returned the favour. Once clean, they both left the shower, two fuzzy warm towels appeared and after a quick spell to dryer hair, they walked back towards his room, not worrying about being naked in the common room as there was no one there.

"Wait, Draco I don't have any clothes" Hermione said. Draco chuckled lightly

"Princess, you have to stop underestimating me" He said she smiled knowing he had something up his sleeve. she walked into his room, and found a second chest of drawers in there.

"I thought I may as well move your clothes in, if you're going to be sleeping with me every night" He said. she smiled, Pulling out a stroppy vest and boyshorts.

"Not just yet" he said? by the time she had turned to face him he was directly beside her, he picked her up and threw her softly on his bed. He then crawled between his legs, nudging them apart.

"Draco what are you d-" She cut herself off with a moan and he flicked his tongue over her slit, teasing her clit and tasting her juices, it wasn't long before with the work of his expert tongue and fingers that she came for him. He moved up, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. she moaned lightly tasting herself on his lips. He easily brought her under the duvet and held her close. She traced her abs with her fingers.

"Don't you want me to-" but he cut her off with a kiss.

"Not tonight babe" and kissed her once more.

"Goodnight Draco" She muttered, kissing his chest and letting sleep overtake her, faintly hearing

"Sweet dreams love" as his reply.

They woke up the next morning still in each other's embrace. Sunday they both spent the day catching up on their assignments, They had breakfast then sat in the library, Challenging who could finish first. As a result they did two weeks worth of homework in one day. That evening, Draco and Hermione feasted in the Great Hall before crashing in the Slytherin Common room. Both exhausted from the day, they lay in each others arms next to the fire, and just talked. the weeks flew by, filled with adventure. They learned so much about each other, found they were quite similar. They had no caught up on all their work until the end of the school year, They had been to Hogsmede and Diagon Alley. They had travelled gone flying multiple times, and overall had two amazing weeks together. They hadn't had sex that much either, which surprised them both. They were content but being with each other.

Dinner on Saturday Evening, Everyone would come back the following lunchtime. Draco and Hermione sat at the Slytherin Table, enjoying a feast for two. when Dumbledore approached them

"Ahh..Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. What a surprise to see you two together" He said with a glint in his eye. 'May I?" He asked pointing to the seat opposite the couple

"Of course" Hermione said as Draco smiled

"Well, you see our Current Head Boy and Head girl are so busy with their N.E. that they have both decided to step down from their duties, And the teachers have elected you two, to be the new head Boy and Head Girl" He explain excitedly

"So...Would you two be interested?" He asked

Draco glanced at Hermione's beaming smile

"We'd be delighted" He said

"Fantastic. If you two come to my office after the Feast tomorrow, and I'll run through your duties, and tomorrow morning, unless you have other plans, you can move into you're new common room, on the 5th Floor, East Corridor next to the Tapestry of the Knight, Your password is 'Pineapple' He said. He smiled once more, helped himself to a profiterole and walked off.

"So...We share a common room?" Hermione asked excitedly

"Im bloody glad, I mean as soon as everyone returns the game is on. but I don't want to give this up" he said kissing her forehead on 'this'.

After they had their fill, careful not to eat too much, as Draco warned Hermione not to. He had a plan for her. they wandered round to their new common room.

"Sixth floor, East Corridor, Next to the knight Tapestry" Hermione repeated to herself as they climbed the stairs. It wasn't hard to find the door, It was one of the few common rooms that had an actual door not a picture. "Pineapple" Hermione said. the knight jumped out of the tapestry and opened the door for them

"Thank you" Hermione said Draco nodded to the knight as they walked through.

The heads common room was huge, bigger than the Slytherin one. there was an elegant staircase that split off into two on a landing above. They walked up the stairs and found two identical rooms, each bigger than a whole dormitory, Bigger than Draco's room. They had individual en-suites off their rooms and one large bathroom. Again, fancier than the one in the Slytherin Dorms.

"This is going to work" Draco muttered, kissing Hermione against the door frame.

Mmm Draco" She moaned.

"I'm going to take you in every one of these rooms. On every surface" He whispered huskily into her ear. She rolled her head back at his words. He could see the effect he was having on her.

After a thorough search of the Wing, they made their way back to the corridor, But instead of going down to the Dungeons, Draco Tok her to the room of Requirement. they walked in and suddenly they were transported back to that first day, Sat by the river on a picnic mat. Hermione lay against him, Listening to the rhythmic, therapeutic sound of his heartbeat against her. He opened the basket and pulled out some strawberries and a bowl of whippd cream. Dipping the strawberry in the cream he traced her lips, letting her savour the flavour. This escalated with her, cream round her mouth in fits of laughter, which set him off. It ended up being a full on cream fight. the scene changed and a huge 4 poster bed appeared as Hermione fell backwards on it. They looked into each others eyes briefly before catching each others lips in a passion. This beat any other before.

Maybe it was the built up tension, or the lust heightened by the cream fight, or perhaps it was because they both knew, deep down that they were in love but every touch, every stroke, felt so much better than it ever had before. Once again, they made love that night. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't about gaining a point. it as trying to bring pleasure, bring love. They fell asleep there, in the arms of their true love. tough neither one would admit it.

 **There'a chapter 11 - Sorry it's a bit sappy, but don't worry. Smut will return ten-fold in the next chapter ;) until then, please** **review. They keep me going :) Thanks for Reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own no Rights to Harry Potte**

They had woken up peacefully, to birds chirping. They dressed and made their way to breakfast. Both excited to move into their new common room. After a tasty breakfast they made their way to their respected common rooms, packing their things into their trucks, It was rather easy to levitate all their essentials into the Common Room and by 12 they were done. They went to the Main Hall for a quick bite for lunch before retreating to their common room, before heading down to greet their friends at the train. It was never said aloud but they both knew, What happens between them, stays between them. For Harry and Ron would kill Draco if they found out, and Draco's friends would be very displeased with Hermione.

They spent the afternoon with their friends, eager to tell them the news of their new positions. After the Feast, as promised, they met with Dumbledore and the other Prefects and sorted through patrols and duties. Around 8pm they were finished. They decided, however to go and spend the evenings in their old common rooms with their friends.

Harry and Ron left to go to bed, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone. Considering Ginny and Blaise already knew, Draco and Hermione didn't mind telling them. So, Hermione shared all the details with Ginny, Ginny in turn explain a rather sexual run-in with Blaise in Diagon Alley. Around 11, Hermione headed for her own common room, she had a quick shower, brushed her teeth and get herself ready for school the next day, by that time it was nearing midnight, Draco walked in.

"Hey" she smiled. he placed a soft kiss on her lips. his eyes danced over her form. Thin spaghetti strap top and short boy shorts that accented her ass and left little to the imagination.

"My bed. Ten minutes" He growled, pressing himself against her, she could feel his growing erection. She giggled and agreed. Quickly finishing her preparation and heading to his room. She crawled under the duvet. Merlin she loved the feel of his soft silk sheets. He walked into the room, shirtless, hair still slightly damp from his shower.

"Up" He commanded"

"This doesn't count as the game" Hermione said he nodded. They took it in turns to ravish each other. simply enjoying and being coaxed on by each other's moans.

The next day, in Ancient Runes, Hermione was getting bored. she glanced over and saw Draco writing a few notes. She took this as an opportunity to get one up on him. She drew her concentration on him, she watched as a small smirk appeared on his lips, other than that, no one would notice what she was doing.

"Hey Beautiful" his voice echoed In her head. She knew he was more powerful than her. He managed to take them both to a world of their own. She liked that. A world of their own, Just them. forever. _FUCK...Come on Draco I know you're hearing this...Don't take the pi-_

"Oh come on Hermione you're rambling again" he said. He pushed her against a wall she only just felt. He kissed her roughly. She recognised this kiss. This was passion, this was lust. and it went straight to her core. Draco chuckled as he swiped his tongue, exploring her mouth. She brought a hand and started fisting his member through his trousers. Caught off guard he moved his lips from hers to moan, Taking the advantage she lowered her lips to his neck and suckled softly on the skin.

"Fuck" he thought. Something was different, The room was fading. she glanced across the classroom to see Draco's eyes dark with lust, she could see his member through his trousers which was a rarity, he was incredibly good at hiding it.

Hermione concentrated harder, Now on her to keep them both in that room, a smirk on her lips, she bit his shoulder, His eyes shot up to meet hers, dark, dangerous, And yet she could still see the lust and passion he craved. His Mouth was slightly agape. The bite wasn't hard, but was enough to cause a droplet of blood to form. Hermione kept eye contact as she licked the blood from his shoulder.

It all happened so quickly

"Point you" She heard in her head He pushed off her. At that time She heard a BANG as he stood abruptly, the whole class stared.

"So sorry to interrupt Professor but urgent Head business, Miss Granger and I need to go and see Professor Dumbledore immediately" Draco declared. Standing up and pulling Hermione out of the classroom. As soon as they were a safe distance away he pushed her against a wall

"What the Hell was that?" He growled

"What?" Hermione asked innocently he groaned, pushing his hardened member into her.

"That" Draco said.

"I don't know" Hermione said, she felt a surge of power run through her. He leant in to kiss her but she caught him off guard, She latched her lips to his neck sucking hard. Marking him as hers.

"Bite me" He growled, desperation in his voice. She moved her hands, one wrapped around his huge member, the other pulling on his blonde hair, as she sank her teeth into him. He hissed in pain, Then she felt it. Blood on her lips. Like she did in her vision, she sucked and licked at the wound,

"Fuck Hermione" He said, rocking his hips into her hand. He came, then and there. Once he regained his composure he waved his hand and his mess had been cleared up. He placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Draco what just happened?" She asked he raised an eyebrow "I mean I know what that was...But how did I have that effect on you?" She asked

He knew the answer. But he didn't want to admit it. "I don't know...I have a really sensitive neck I guess' He replied hoping she'd drop the subject.

"You're telling me" Hermione replied.

They walked back to their common room in comfortable silence. Able to hold hands due to the empty corridors. Draco thought to himself, He knew why she had that effect on him. Simple as it was. He loved her, and this was a symbol of her marking him as her's. He let his composure dissolve because he was hooked on the last two weeks. _Sorry baby girl, you're too good. I have to put a wall up so we don't have another close call like that_

One thing was for certain though, He could het her back, and she would beg, scream. He would get his revenge. Not just yet though. He had to give her a false sense of security first. Draco's dark mind swiftly went to work. She would pay for this. He would make her scream. He got out of bed, and walked over into her room. He found her laying in bed, already fast asleep. He smiled at how beautiful she was when she slept. He was unable to hold back his desire however. He gave her a loving kiss on the forehead but when she didn't wake up, he flicked his wrist, and her hands and legs spread to each side of the bed. She was restricted, unable to move. At this she woke up, he then flew off her duvet, and with a click of his fingers she was naked before him. The cold air making her nipples hard instantly.

"Sorry to wake you princess, but I can't let today's doings go...unpunished" he muttered, lazily drawing a hand down her warm body, causing her to shudder. Smirking at her response, he brought his cold hand over her breasts. A soft moan came from her lips.

Deciding that he had enough of touching, he moved his body up hers so he was straddling her face. In another flick of his wrist, he was naked. She moaned every so lightly before he positioned himself so she could suck him, and she did. Merlin she was good at that. Her tongue swirled soft patterns on him as his member grew harder. When the coil in his stomach started to undo, he pulled off. Trailing his way down her body, stopping at her dripping core. He brought his tongue over her slit, once. Tasting the juices. Before letting the cold air work it's magic on where his hot tongue had been. He then brought his lips to her inner thigh. She squirmed when he closed his lips on her tender skin there she moaned when he suckled softly. Then all of a sudden he bit her. Not hard enough to real the skin, but enough for her to help. He could feel her juices dripping down leg, and despite the pain, he knew she liked it.

Once more turning his tongue to her Core he slipped his tongue inside, lapping at her juices like a thirsty dog. Before bringing his tongue out to circle her clit. Sucking softly on her little nub. She was in ecstasy. She wasn't moaning and bucking her hips to meet his tongue.

"Mmmm Draco, fuck I'm getting close" she said

"Are you going to cum for me baby girl?" He asked slipping a finger inside her.

"Yes oh fuck yes" she moaned, yelling now.

"Good" Draco said, taking a few More laps in her sodden cavern. "Don't" he then added. Pulling away. She whimpered at the loss of the contact, still dangerously close to an orgasm.

Draco walked around the bed a few times, her eyes watched him closely. That was until he smirked st her then all went black, the last thing she saw was him. His god-like body perched on the bed, like a vulture awaiting its meal. His lips curled in a sinister smirk. She would be scared, if it hadn't been for his eyes. They were half-lidded with lust but compassion and care were clearly evident. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. It didn't do anything to soothe her anxiety though.

"Draco...what's-" she started, her voice shaking.

"I blindfolded you love. Don't make me gag you as well" he cooed. Hermione remained silent but felt a loosening in her restraints. She felt as she was flipped over hands and legs tied in such a way that she couldn't move. Essentially doggy position, kneeling with her arms to the side. While she disliked being exposed this way, she felt an odd feeling of being submissive and used that went straight to her core.

Draco delivered a hard swat to her ass, causing her to yelp.

"Thought I told you to stay quiet" He hissed in her ear, swatting her again. She bit her lip, but no sounds came out.

"Good girl" He muttered stroking her pink ass. He conjured up a dildo, not the biggest but not the smallest, and slowly teased her clit with it. Suddenly it turned to vibrate against her. She was rocking her hips, either to get away, as she was still dangerously close, or to get it to hit those better spots. Perhaps a bit of both.

"You want this inside you?" Draco cooed she nodded, in response.

"Good girl" He said kissing her back. he pulled the toy away, turning off the vibrations, he shrunk it a bit and cast a lubrication spell. She couldn't help but cry out when he slipped it into her tight ass. She thrashed against him, trying desperately to pull her hips away

"Shhh love, just relax" He whispered. one hand on the toy, the other on her back trying to steady her.

Hermione was shocked when he did it, she wasn't expecting that. At first the pain was too much, the stretch was painful. But after she stopped thrashing and, although it was hard to relax, she did. He slipped the toy in all the way. He was careful, he must have known what he was doing, as he held it in place, slowly, very slowly he pulled it out and started fucking her with it. Hermione breathed deeply, still not sure on this kind of intrusion.

However after a few minutes had passed, Hermione realised that it was actually quite pleasurable. She was starting to rock her hips with his movements. moaning slightly. Draco silently increased the toy to its original size. Again she cried out at the sudden stretch but very quickly she came around again, rocking with him. With his spare hand he slipped a finger in her soaking folds. amazed by how wet she was. he pushed the toy in all the way, charmed it to stay where it was and turned the vibration on full, he slipped into her pussy.

"Draco" Hermione moaned as she felt him. She loved feeling stretched out like this. he knew that too, and with a quick spank to her ass, he sped up his thrusts. She couldn't hold her tongue anymore. She couldn't bite back the moans as Draco ploughed into her over and over again. Draco rather enjoying the feel of the vibrator on his abdomen. It didn't take long and he was close

"Ok Hermione, You can cum now" He commanded. Feeling as though a huge weight had been taken off her, Hermione threw her head back and even muscle in her body tensed. As she did, Draco pulled the toy out of her ass, and did a few final thrusts into her, before he too came undone.

Once they came down from their high, she was released from her restraints. She collapsed in the bed, pulling him in with her. she kissed him softly and whispered

"Are we even now"

"For that stunt you pulled today? Yes. For the game. No baby girl. I'm beating you 10 to 5 still" He replied, kissing her neck. It wasn't long before they both fell into a blissful sleep.

 **That's Chapter 12 - So its now a point to both so that's Draco - 10- Hermione 5. Please leave a review. They make me happy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

It had only been 3 days since the last time Hermione had scored her point. They hadn't tried to play their game since Leaving both partners on edge, anxious but excited for the next move, They each couldn't wait, deciding whether to let the other take the first move, to to make the move themselves. Despite a sudden, bluntness in sexual activity with each other, there was no hard feelings, in fact, Draco was impressed with her. He missed her. Even though it had only been a few days, every morsel of his being craved her. He couldn't help but stare at her, sat the opposite side of the room He watched her soft smile as she laughed lightly at something Ginny was saying. He admired her honey brown eyes. Even from the other side of the room, he couldn't mistake her eyes, they suited her face so well, complemented further by her hair. No longer bushy, it lay in long ringlets down her back. Still her classic brunette shade, With blonder highlights. She added them a few months ago and it made her look even more attractive. Her honey golden brown locks, her slim waist. Like many of the guys at Hogwarts, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Draco...Draco...MALFOY" Blaise yelled bringing Draco's attention back to his dark-haired friend. "Good you're back" He declared matte of factly. "Now do you want to stare at Granger all day, or do you want to hear about my rendezvous in Diagon Alley" Blaise asked. Draco knew it wasn't a question, But Blaise knew his honest answer. Draco's eyes glanced back over towards his golden beauty.

 _Wait...what did you just call her?_

What do you mean?

 _You just called her something. What did you call her_

A golden beauty?

 _Noooo...You called her your Golden beauty_

Isn't that what I said

 _No...You called her your golden beauty_

So

 _So what?_

What the hell are you on about?

 _You called her yours!_

It then clicked in his mind. Absentmindedly he thought over this revelation as Blaise started telling him a story he wasn't really listening to.

Hermione, on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde Heir. He really was a masterpiece of perfection. His immaculate body aside, she knew just how well the girls would swoon over his chiselled jaw, his silver grey eyes, the sense of danger surrounding him. not to mention his perfectly tailored suit. It was true, when they said a suit can make any man look hot. But when you put a suit on an already delectably hot specimen such as Draco Malfoy, It made him look delicious.

"Hermione. Hermione" She heard distantly...Her stomach did a little twist, at remembering him moaning her name. she then felt a snack on her arm. Turning her head sharply, she saw Ginny giving her a questioning look. See Harry and Ron already had detention so weren't at dinner. Hermione sat with Ginny, who took the advantage to tell her all about her run in with Blaise on Easter Break. It was only after Ginny noticed yet again, the lost look in Hermione's eye that she again lightly smacked her arm.

"Honestly Hermione. I don't know what exactly this 'Bet' is with Malfoy but its like you're off in your own little world. Ginny said.

"You're right" Hermione said

"Thank you, now do you want to stare at his hot ass all day, or do you want to hear my story" Ginny asked

"Good point. Thank you" Hermione said, standing up and walking out of the Hall

"Hermione Wait!" Ginny yelled after her

"Sleep well yourself" Hermione responded. Ginny shook her head and glanced over to Draco and Blaise, Draco stared at the spot where Hermione only just was, and Blaise in turn shot her a wink.

Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor tower, nearly tripping on the stairs in her excitement, and into Harry's room, roughly shifting through his trunk and grabbing the cloak. She then making her way back down to the Great Hall. taking a second to catch her breath back, she slipped inside the Hall when the door opened and a fifth year Ravenclaw walked out. Making sure that she was completely hidden by the cloak, she went to the end of the Slytherin table and slipped under it. Quickly she moved down and crawled under the table until she heard the unmistakable voices of Blaise and Draco. After a quick glance up, made sure she was kneeling in front of the right one.

Draco knew, Blaise knew. They both knew she was there, Crouched at their feet. Blaise would lie if he said that the thought wasn't a turn on. but only because ehe was imagining a certain redhead in that position. Their rendezvous became a bit of an obsession, an infatuation. She was his drug and he was addicted. He knew that Draco was the same with Hermione if not more. There was always something between them, Blaise just never worked out it was this.

They stopped their conversation once she stopped at their feet, Blaise looking at Draco, a knowing smirk on his lips. Draco cast his eyes under the table at her, not wanting to alarm anyone else of her presence, he shrugged and they both ignored her. Or did their best to. They changed their conversation to Quidditch. Blaise started talking tactics for their next game. One thing that Draco was able to discuss with the Headmaster when accepting the role of Head Boy was confirmation that he could still support Slytherin in quidditch, on the promise that he would use it to promote house unity, and after his handshake with Harry after the previous game, Draco was granted this. Despite being the Captain, Draco listened to Blaise's tactics. Trying hard to concentrate on that, and not his sexy minx who was silent as she unzipped his trousers, bringing her cool fingers into their confines and grasping his cock in her hand.

In the back of his mind he heard that voice again

 _You called her yours._ But he pushed the thought away, though the thought was stuck. She was his. He would make sure of that. At this thought, he hardened quickly, as she stroked his hard length, her fingers dancing on him in the most delicious way. He fought hard not to grab her and pull her into his lap. Fuck the rest of the hall. How he wished for a world where it was just the two of them. But to do that, he would give in to her...But to be honest we wasn't sure how she wouldn't win this point. He was surrounded by nearing 1,000 other students, teachers and ghosts. He couldn't just ignore or obliviate them... He fought hard not to let his face give anything away.

Despite not showing on his face that anything was wrong, He hissed as he took in a sharp inhale, as she engulfed him in her mouth. She took every inch in, first try, going straight to his hilt. He could feel himself in her throat an he bit back a low groan. She sucked him hard, alternating between hard long sucks which she knew drove him insane and softer gentle, slow sucks which teased him relentlessly. Her skilful tongue swirling blissfully on his hard length.

Blaise, a knowing smirk on his lips, made purpose attempts to ask him intricate questions that required long and extensive answers. And when Draco, through gritted teeth finally managed to bite out the answer, Blaise would either ask him to explain or repeat his answer. Draco knew he was on Hermione's side, and while he hated them both for it, he was also a little happy that they were getting along.

Draco knew, that as soon as he refused to answer one of Blaise's questions that she would win. But he was losing control and quickly. He needed release.

It was then when he felt her moan lightly, Her vibrations, causing him to twitch. In the corner of his eye, he saw Blaise wave his hand. This time he didn't hold back his growl. t this Hermione pulled off his cock entirely, blowing lightly on it, sending a cold shiver down him, which sent a shot of electricity to his core. He knew he didn't Stand a chance. He knew she would won this round. He just had to get out of this room before he came.

"Point you. Now meet me, outside. NOW" He hissed at Hermione, who smirked against his cock, and quickly tucked him back inside his pants and did them up. She felt him stand and followed out from his place on the bench, not wanting to have to crawl back under the table. She followed him out of the door, of the hall. As soon as she was out the door, she felt the cloak taken off her and his body against hers.

He didn't kiss her, which was usual, instead he brought his face inches from hers, she looked into his silver grey eyes, darkened with lust. he teased her lips with his. He had pinned her up against a wall, with no physical contact and it drove her wild. She craved his touch, as he craved hers. The door opened abruptly and Draco stepped back. until the Second year had gone...he leant back into her, pinning her by his hips to hers. She brought her hands up to his chest, but with some magic, her hands got pinned above her head.

He ground his hard member into her, and she moaned

"Mmmm Princess you do know how to drive me wild" He complemented. Lips inches from hers.

"You win this point. I'll give you that. But I will get you back for this, you'll see, Beautiful" he said, he brought his knee between her legs, roughly grinding it into her clit. She moaned loud as in front of her eyes, he curled his index finger, eyes boring into hers. Suddenly she felt it. His fingers curling against her G-Spot her head threw back and she felt his lips on her neck. She was unsure what was her imagination, which was magic and which was reality. But she could hear him whispering in her ear

"Come for me baby girl, I want to hear you scream for me. I want you to make everyone in that hall hear you scream for me" He whispered, all while sucking on her neck. she gave in. She came for him. And she came loud.

She didn't care about everyone in the hall being able to hear. She was lost in her own world, a world just her and him, just enjoying the pleasure he brought her. Once she came down from her high, he kissed her softly

"Point you" she gasped.

"What's that? 11 me you 6 now?" He asked a chuckle on his lips.

"Yeah" She breathed.

"By the way, You owe Blaise a thank you" He said. She looked at him questioningly. "As soon as you started moaning people started to wonder. He placed a mute spell and a glamour charm. No one suspected a thing" He said. Hermione smiled

"I'll remember to thank him" She agreed.

Together, they made their way back to the common room, where Hermione quickly got to work dropping to her knees as soon as the door closed. It didn't take long. He was still hard from earlier. She took him in her mouth and her devilish tongue teased him. In a matter of minutes he came for her. He shot hot ropes of his cum down her throat. She swallowed every drop. He looked at her in amazement. Pulling her up and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

 **That's Chapter 13 lovelies, Don't forget to leave a review. The score is now 11 Draco 6 Hermione**


	14. Chapter 14

**And here is Chapter 14. Have you guys read my story Animal instinct - Basically just Smut on Smut.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: In own no rights to Harry Potter**

The following Saturday Dumbledore decided to treat all the students and teachers alike with a surprise and impromptu trip to Hogsmede. He reasoned that it was a chance for to calm the stress of the on-coming exams and a chance for the younger students to go out and stock up on sweets and goodies. However there was a rather popular, and appealing rumour going around that he just needed a new pair of socks... Either way, no one was complaining.

As the Head boy and Head girl, They had no choice but to go, While other students were given the option, go or stay in the castle, It was compulsory for the head's to attend, to go down with the students and to keep watch of those students in Hogsmede. But again, neither Draco or Hermione questioned or opposed this.

That particular Saturday was a rather gloomy day. Overcast with clouds of a disheartening blackish grey, promising cold showers and rain. The wind chill made the air seem even cooler than before. Despite being almost May, the weather reminded them of Mid January. The air even smelt of rain, which only depressed the moods further. It was, in every sense of the word, a classic British day. Having already dressed in their waterproof warm coats armed with hats, scarves and gloves, Hermione was busy with trying to control the buzzing first and second years. Trying incredibly hard simply to keep them walking in the right directions. Draco on the other hand, having previously established his reason to be feared and dangerous aura, having already gained respect and dominance had no problem in controlling, the Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years, as they followed him, almost as if walking in formation. No one dared to question or argue with him. Hermione, who felt envy of his power, and jealously as to how simple he made this menial task look, while she was struggling, also felt immense pride, Admiring the way he was respected made her simple, and watching the Second and First years cower from his gaze made her core tighten. She could see from where she was that all the guys wanted to be him and all the girls simply wanted him. She felt lucky that she got him. slightly annoyed at all the girls trying to get him, not knowing that he was hers. That thought brought on more about his dominating persona and his mysterious and dangerous reputation. Any thoughts of Draco, overpowering her were quickly pushed away when she spotted a second year walking down the path into a particularly dangerous section of the forbidden forrest, not to Hogsmede.

After some time, they arrived in the quaint little village. Students were free to run wild, as they stocked up on sweets and toys before their return to school. While the older students hurried into stationary shops, stocking up for their oncoming exams. Hermione noted that a new shop had opened up, Wizards Wizards Weezes, She had to admit it was one of the brightest ad undoubtably most appealing shops there. She also noticed around half of the school had walked in there. Making a note to pop in later and congratulate the twins, she focused again on the students. Once all the students had run off Draco and Hermione went to meet their friends. They both walked into the Three Broomsticks, Draco delivering a quick swat to her ass and a wink before they parted ways.

It had been roughly two hours since they had separated, and Hermione, now frustrated with Harry and Ron's constant talk about Quidditch had her say goodbye to her friends, and drift off in the other direction, she slipped in to see Fred and George before finding herself in her favourite book shop. She walked around the shelves, softly fingering the spines of the books, while inhaling their scent. Sure they smelt old and musty, But there were hints of new parchment and undertones of the crisp smell of ink. Then a different scent found her. One that she remembered well. One that made her lips curl into a smile and her core drop moisten. She followed the scent as it got stronger until she found its owner. She found him alone at the edge of one of the shelves, reading a book. His eyes flicking across the page while his finger absentmindedly slipped under the next page. He was clearly deep into his book, and he hadn't yet seen her, or if he had, he didn't make any signs of recognition. Hermione, recognising this was a weakness for him, decided to use it to her advantage.

Casting a quick "muffilto" and some glamour charms around her and Draco. At this, his eye twitched, but she didn't see. She placed her wand in her bag, before she stripped off her coat, and many of her layers. No longer restricted in her mobility, She made quick movements, and within moments she was behind him. He had known she was there since she cast the charms. The flicker of magic caused his eyes to flick up from the pages of the book, and he instantly could smell her. He debated, he knew how easy it would be, Spin round, attach his lips to her neck. One hand in her hair, the other trailing up her thigh. But a part of him wanted to see where she went with this. Fair play to her, she had caught him with his guard down. He decided to let her be, Let her see where she would go. Only seconds later did he realise he made the right decision as her hands ghosted to his belt buckle and quickly undid them, looking up she watched as he carefully closed his book, placing it back on it's dirty shelf. Watching amused as she let go, dropping his trousers to the floor, she moved round and rubbed his hardening member through his underwear. She looked up to his face, Surprise in his eyes and an amused smirk on his lips.

"Mmm Hermione don't make me hard here" He teased, knowing she was up to something, and eager to find out what. He also knew she could feel how hard he was for her right now.

"Draco, sweetie it's a bit Late for that" she said lightly fisting his hardening member through his underwear. "Don't you think" she asked. Her voice light and seductive. He smirked as she looped her fingers in his underwear, pulling them down and admiring his member as it sprang free. She brought him to her mouth, her pink tongue slipping out, licking up the drop of pearly pre-cum which had appeared, before once more taking him in her hand. She jerked his hardened member a few times, her head against his abs, feeling the rippling muscles there. Her lips placing soft kisses down the trail of hair from his belly lower, until she reached the base of his length. She had one hand stroking the soft skin of his length the other other one running her fingers overhis balls playing with them. He threw his head back as he felt himself drawing closer. His balls ached and he felt the coil begin to come apart in his abdomen.

Feeling too that he was growing closer and stopped, taking her time agonisingly slowly as she teased him, making sure that he watched her every move as she seductively started to strip off her top and bra. Letting her ample breasts bounce freely as she returned her hands to their previous positions, One hand on his balls, Her lips back on his abs and one hand jerking his member in her hand. Watching her bouncing breasts, her hardened Nipples and her pink tongue poke out yet again to lick her lips. That perfect mouth every now and again dropping down to suck the head and only the head of his cock. She was a fucking tease and he loved it. She was his Goddess. Watching her, feeling her torturous pleasure quickly escalated as he felt a tightening in his balls. He was close and she knew it too. She smirked. And then she did something that caused all of his control to concentrate on not cumming then and there on the spot

Holding one of her perfect beasts in each of hands and pushing them together, they engulfed his cock to the warmth of her silky soft skin. He let out a low, deep moan as he felt the soft skin of her perfect breasts against his rock hard member. The feeling was enough to send him over the edge but he drug his nails into his hands, and he bit his lip, desperately trying to think of anything else. Anything he could think of to hold out a little bit longer enjoying the mind-blowing feel of her tit-fucking him.

All efforts of his resolve however flew out the window when she looked up into his eye and whispered in a deep, husky, seductive voice;

"Cum for me Draco, Cum now" it didn't take a genius to realise if he came now he would cover her breasts, neck and face in his cum. The thought alone would send him close to the edge, but that, plus the fee of her breasts, plus the breathy moans she was making was the tip of the iceberg, and with a deep husky moan he came moaning her name over and over like a chant, He came hard, spraying his seed over, coating her breasts and face. Seductively she was coaxing him, he could only just hear her voice behind the intensity of his orgasm. Only when he had managed to regulate his breathing and his hot ropes of cum had stopped did she let go of her boobs. Using her index finger she scooped hohos cum and licked it lean. A sight that usually would trigger an instant erection but alas he was so spent from the last one he doubted he'd have the strength to walk back to up the castle.

"That was fucking incredible" he muttered beeen moans he watched as she had cleaned up her face and starting on her boobs only clearing what wouldn't be hidden by her clothes. After quickly re-dressing, He moaned knowing she would be walking round with the remnants of his cum on her. Once both we're fully dressed, he leant in for a kiss but she dodged. He smiled softly at her as she lifted the charms and after giving him a wink, she walked out.

 **There's Chapter 14. Please leave a review, let me know what you think, and thanks for reading :) Hope you guys liked it. The score is now 11: Draco. 7: Hermione. Keep reviewing guys :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please leave a review.**

 **Anyways: On with the show**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter.**

Hermione, now victorious, revelled in the feeling of being able to make Draco Malfoy beg for her. She loved knowing ho the simplest touches can do such wonderful things to him. She was determined to win this war now. She had taken a leaf out of his book, and just walked out. She knew it would shock him and she loved that, she loved the feeling of power she had. But she wasn't naive no. She had already planned her next attack.

She herded the children back up to the school, Draco working alongside her. He tried desperately to catch her eye, but she purposely wasn't looking, although he could clearly see the smirk pulling on her lips. Deciding to play her game, once they got up to the castle, he went into their Heads common room, with the intentions of going and having a warm soak in the bath. She had disappeared on the 4th Floor so he concluded that she had gone up to the Gryffindor common room. He knew she was planning something. MERLIN she took her point earlier, she deserved it. But she was starting to break him down. And he didn't want that. He was avoiding her, because he knew he couldn't stand to lose anymore points, she was close now. But also because when she corned him like that she threatened his whole resolve. He was struggling and she knew it.

He debated going in the Head's common room bathroom and just taking her when she walked in, But he was spent. He doubted he could. He then debated the Slytherin Common room, but that would require seeing Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and the rest, which was too much effort when all he wanted was a bath and sleep.

He decided on the Prefect bathroom on the Third floor. He walked in and closed the door, locking it from the inside. He ran the bath and slowly stripped himself of his clothes. Once naked, he sunk into the water, letting its soothing warmth engulf him. Arms on the side he threw his head back. closing his eyes and feeling the tension seep out of his body. He didn't know how long he was like that for but he didn't care. He lost himself so easily in the warm water.

He snapped back to attention when he felt a hand on his member. Forcing his tired eyes open he saw her literally inches away. Her warm hand masterfully rubbing his incredibly already hardening member. After it's treatment earlier he was amazed he could still get it up, as it was by far one of the hardest orgasms he'd ever had. Yet there was something about about her. Something that made her irresistible. Something that brought images to his mind. Maybe it was her innocence or the fact that she new just what to do but Merlin. She was definitely his weakness. She could break his resolve quicker than anyone else.

Mans that's as exactly what she was doing now. Nothing other than running her hand over his hardened member. She glanced up at him, biting her lip softly as he jerked his hips to meet her movements. Swiftly she brought one leg over his, straddling his knee. As she jerked him, she rocked herself against his knee. Even through the warm water, he could feel her juices pooling on his leg. She started moaning lightly, grasping his hand and bringing it straight to his core. Needing no further instruction, his fingers got busy, darting between soft flicks on her clit to fucking her softly, she had moved her hips up to give him better access. Her breasts dangerously close to his mouth.

His finger curled upwards and she yelled out in blissful ecstasy. She loved how he could bring her to the edge with one masterful finger, and he loved how quickly she came undone for him.

"Can you feel how wet I am Draco?" She hissed, Feeling her orgasm approach. Not trusting his voice he nodded in response. "I've been this wet since the book shop. I got this wet from sucking you off, from having your dick fuck my breasts, remember how good that felt?" She said. At the thought of this he could no longer bite back his moan. He shot a second finger into her aching core, already tightening around him, and with a quick curl up inside her, she came. pulling his fingers out her, she brought them to his lips. "Taste me" she commanded and he was only too eager to reply, seeking his own release. Merlin he loved how good she tasted.

Hermione smirked at him once she had come down from her high. A soft yet challenging smirk that he recognised as lust and danger. She leant forwards to kiss him, stopping when her lips were millimetres away. He moved forward to close the gap but she was too fast, moving back just to tease him. He pouted slightly but not for long as she took a deep breath and dived under the water, engulfing his member in her mouth. The water helping to make a vacuum tight seal.

She continued to bob up and down on his hard member, sucking deeper and harder Every now and again he'd feel her tongue lick his head, tasting his precum, Usually after rising to the surface for a few breaths of air, before bringing her head back down and getting back to work. Her hair floating in the water tickling his legs, balls and abdomen.

He felt his balls tightening and needed to warn her that he was close. Knowing that because of the water between them she was unlikely to hear any moans or sayings, so instead he brought his hand down to take a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up to the surface. Catching on, she smiled at him, her hand now rubbing his balls eagerly. She took a few large breaths and went back under, continuing her torturous pleasure, as he came. He felt her swallow all of his hot ropes of cum. Only after he had finished dis she resurface. He gave her a few moments to catch her breath before kissing her in a searing kiss. Breaking it he pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Point you. Princess that was amazing" He muttered.

He grabbed a nearby loofah and took care in washing every inch of his body, restating the urge to get hard at the thought of cleaning the remnants of his cum off her breasts.

Once they were both clean, he helped pull her out of the bath and summoned some fluffy towels. casting some drying charms, they walked back to their common room, and into his room. He pulled back the duvet and she slipped in next to him. he wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Draco" She muttered

"Goodnight Love' He responded. She was quickly lulled to sleep by the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat.

The Next morning they woke well before the sun rose. Not wanting to go back to sleep they simply lay in each other's arms. Kissing softly. They hardly talked that morning, They didn't need to. They spoke through their body language, through their kisses.

Soon however, too soon, the sun rose and they got changed into their clothes. Being Sunday they knew there wouldn't be many in for an early breakfast, but after intending to spend the day together, there was no time to be wasted. Together they walked into the Main Hall, which wasn't uncommon for the head Boy and Head girl, However there was only one other person in there, Said person squealed when she saw Draco. None other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakey" She screeched as he approached. Hermione watched as Pansy jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stayed completely still as she hooked one of her legs over his hip and brought her lips closer to his.

Hermione couldn't explain it but she had a rush of white hot jealously burst through her. Grasping her wand with a white knuckled hand, Hermione quickly flicked it. Pansy flew off Draco, and had her back to the wall. A few spells later and Pansy was restrained, and the doors were charmed not to let anyone in.

"What the fuck are you doing mud-" Pansy started but Hermione cut her off

"We mustn't touch, what isn't ours. Mustn't we Parkinson" Hermione hissed

"Let me go" Pansy replied. Hermione sighed over dramatically

"Now where are you're manners?" Hermione cooed, walking up to Pansy and trailing a finger down her cheek.

"Let me go. Now or i'll report you, you'll lose your position" Parkinson hissed

"Oh i don't think that's going to happen, you see. I don't think you'll be able to say anything…at all" Hermione cooed, and a quick charm later, Pansy was muted. She tried to yell, but no sound came out. Hermione chuckled. Pleased with her handiwork. It wouldn't be until much later that Hermione would look back on this memory and realise that she had no possession over Draco….And that he wasn't hers. But in the moment the thought never crossed her mind.

"You see Pansy" Hermione said stepping back and walking towards Draco. "We must not touch" Hermione started, placing one hand in Draco's hair, the other on his member "What isn't ours" Hermione said, leaning in and joining their lips. Draco happily kissed her back with vigour and passion that matched hers. Hermione glanced over to watch Pansy, jaw on the floor. Hermione smirked at the restrained witch as she slipped off Draco's shirt, admiring his abs. While she had loved their morning kisses, she was already turned on, and Merlin the man had some glorious abs. Hermione wasted no time in ridding Draco of his trousers and boxers. While she hated to thing about it, she wouldn't be surprised if the sight wasn't new to Pansy. There was always a rumour about the two, perhaps thats what triggered Hermione so, she needed to prove to Pansy that Draco was hers now.

Now Draco was naked, he pushed Hermione onto the Slytherin table, and stripped her of her top and bra, kneading her breasts, moving his body down to suck softly on her nipples. hardening them to little pebbles. Pansy forced to watch as Hermione moaned and withered in pleasure. Draco's other hand swiftly lowered her jeans and underwear. Before long the two were naked. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, in a similar fashion to what Pansy had done. In one swift thrust, Draco entered her. His hard member filling her to the hilt. Hermione locked her eyes with Pansy as he started pounding into her in strong thrusts. She moaned lightly, chanting his name over and over like a mantra. Pansys eyes wide, jaw gaped, Hermione could see the lust in her eye. It wasn't however until Draco moaned Hermione's name, that Pansy's lust turned to anger. She started battling with the restraints but to no avail. While Hermione mayn't be as powerful as Draco she was still a very good witch, and was more powerful than most.

She felt Draco's hand drop to her clit, and started rubbing quickly and hard. She knew that meant he was close.

"Faster Draco. Mmmm harder. Fuck me Draco more. Please. Make me cum for you" Hermione moaned. Usually keeping the dirty talk to a minimum, today she didn't hold back and with a low moan he came in her. She followed only moments after with bated breath and a soft scream.

Once recovered from her high, they got dressed again. Hermione, dressed first, walked up to Pansy

"Do you see what i meany yet?" Hermione asked with a smirk, lifting the silencing charm on her

"What the fuck was that?" Pansy started "How Dare y-" But she was cut off. This time by Hermione's lips. Draco stood watching the two witches. At first Pansy fought Hermione but after catching Draco's amused eye, she leant into the kiss. Hermione smiled to herself That girl would do anything to please Draco.

Hermione shot a hand down into the other Witches skirt, and found she was wearing no underwear. She flicked her finger over Pansy's clit causing the witch to gasp into Hermione's mouth before she slipped a finger into Pansy's surprisingly wet folds. In a similar was to how Draco fingered her, Hermione added a second finger and fucked Pansy with them, curling them up to hit her G spot while fingering her clit.

Despite being fingered against her will, Pansy couldn't help but moan at the sensation. Hermione heard her breathing increase, and her soft moans became louder. She started bucking herself against Hermione's hand

"You going to cum for me Pansy?" Hermione asked. Pansy looked Hermione dead in the eye and brought her lips in, capturing Hermione in a passionate kiss. Hermione kissed back, but as soon as she felt Pansy's walls start to tighten she pulled away, stepping way back from Pansy and kissing Draco.

"What…But" Pansy started but stopped as she saw Hermione's wand in her face.

"Obliviate" Hermione muttered, letting a limp and asleep Pansy fall to the floor as the restraints loosened.

Draco smirked at his witch.

"That's another point to you beautiful" He said. With a wave of his wrist the main hall doors opened. Hermione smiled at Draco as Pansy came around, asking what she was doing in the hall. Hermione told her that she had sleepwalked in, and a very dazed Pansy quickly ran back out towards her common room.

Unfortunately for the young couple left alone in the great hall, other students started piling in.

"Later" Draco mouthed to Hermione who nodded in response.

He met her in the common room after breakfast, their promise to have the day together had only just started. First thing on Draco's mind was to fuck Hermione. Not for points but as a way fo making her feel as good as she made him feel. He may think that Parkinson was a pain in the ass, but Merlin it was hot watching the two kiss.

 **Well there's Chapter 15. Let me know what you think lovelies. So the score is now 11: Draco 9: Hermione. She's catching up! Wait and see what happens in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here we are. Chapter 16. Getting close to the end now. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

Hermione knew she was due revenge, she knew he would get her back and soon. But she didn't know when. And he was being very evasive. When they were alone he'd never instigate anything, Sure they'd kiss and more often than not sleep in each others arms. But it had now been 2 weeks since the 'Pansy' incident and he hadn't tried anything yet. she was getting angsty, and paranoid.."and desperate. She did briefly think that this was his point. but she doubted it, that wasn't how he worked.

It was Dinner time the following Friday, Classes were over and they had the weekend ahead of them. The Evening Prophet was flown in by a flurry of Owls. Inside Hermione's was a small note. A small roll of parchment, Kept together with a green, silver ribbon. Trying hard to read it without causing attention, she unrolled it inside the paper.

 _My Dearest Princess,_

 _Join me tonight, Astronomy Tower 11pm._

 _Can't wait to see you, Love._

 _Yours, D.M x_

Hermione looks across the room, but her platinum bedmate had gone. She smiled and tucked the paper in her robes before continuing with her dinner.

10:00 hit and Hermione decided to take the time to make herself look desirable. She had a quick shower, using a charm to dry her hair. She tied it back In a messy bun letting a few loose strands curl around her face. She put on her best lingerie and some nice clothes over the top. At 10:45 she left, and arrived at the tower 3 minutes early. She looked across to see a picnic mat, and Draco sat on it. Looking out over the edge, to the grounds below. She walked up to him and sat by his side. He draped his arm over her, and held her close into his side. So far they hadn't said any words, they didn't need to. Hermione knew that he organised this to get a point. He already had it. She needed him. She's be sure to get him back next time.

Draco Rolled her onto her back, leaning his weight on her so she couldn't move. He brought her hands above her head and held them there. He leant down and kissed her, his hips grinding deliciously against hers. softly, she let out a moan, a mewl for more.

"Mmm that's right my little kitten, purr for me" He moaned. attaching his lips to her neck, sucking softly on the skin. once again making her as his. She moaned louder as his lips kept working their magic, one hand held her arms in place while his other hand slipped under her shirt and bra. she brought her hips round to wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

"Draco please" She moaned. He chuckled as he lifted his hand from her breast, and trailed it lower to her jeans, slipping them inside his eyes widened at the feeling of soft lace, then her slick folds.

"Fuck Princess...You really want me, don't you" He growled,

"Yes Draco. Please" She begged, Unable to stop herself. Her hands slipped under his shirt, desperate to feel more of him. He let her hands roll over his abs, Desperate to feel more and more of him. His soft skin felt wonderful beneath her finger tips and she craved feeling more of him.

"Draco please" Hermione moaned. He chuckled slightly at her desperate tone

"Haven't even started much yet and you're already begging for me eh Princess?" He cooed. She moaned slightly as he rocked his member against her clit, she wrapped her legs round his waist trying to pull him in closer. He suckled at her neck. Once she was sufficiently turned on, he pulled away, laying back overlooking the view. Hermione, now frustrated, lay next to him. She traced her fingers over his member. He grasped her hand in his.

"I think its time for a little more than that" Draco said. He pulled her to the standing, and pushed her against the bars, she hung back, a large drop below her. Her heart beat sped up, and she looked at Draco, gently rocking his hips into hers.

"Jump" He whispered

"What are you insane?" Hermione asked. Draco locked his eyes with her.

"Trust me. I won't hurt you" He said. She took a deep breath and stood next to him. He jumped up on the bars, offering her his hand. cautiously she took it, and she eventually stood up too. He laced his arms round her waist and kissed her cheek softly.

"Trust me baby" He said, before he jumped, taking her with him. She screamed but her scream was abruptly stopped when she realised they had stopped but had hardly fallen 3 feet. She looked down, to realise that they were standing on his broom, Dropping down so he was sat on it, she quickly copied him. He flipped her round so she was facing him, laying her back so he could still guide the broom, he leant forwards onto her. They kissed as he flew them through the air, faster than she'd ever been before. During the easter break he had taken her flying a few times, and while she wasn't afraid of it anymore, it still wasn't her favourite activity. But even she couldn't deny, there was no adrenaline rush greater than the one she felt when flying in Draco's arms, faster than the wind on his broom. Trusting him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, once more grinding him into her.

Slowly, they started their descent. He held onto her tightly as they touched the ground. Not putting her down, he stood them both up, and walked her back to a nearby tree, pressing her back into the bark. She didn't seem to mind the roughness against her back as within moments she had stripped Draco of his shirt, she enjoyed feeling as much of him as she could.

Draco took her hand in his, as he guided it to his aching member. Either she wasn't getting the message or she chose to ignore it, but, she moved her hand back up, and hooked a leg over his hip, pushing him down so she was straddling him. He quirked an eyebrow at her, attempting to take control knowing it was to no avail. He watched as she slipped off her top and jeans, and she straddled him wearing only her lacy bra and thong. He did a double take, the soft fabric making her body look even better. The bra accented her breasts, the contrast of black on her pale skin showed off her waist and curves, and the thong made her legs look miles long soft and silky.

Draco, thought to himself that she simply looked delicious. sitting up, holding her in his lap, he swiped his tongue on her lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Which she willingly granted. She pushed him back down to laying, her hips now moving in circles over his member, her breasts pushing into his chest.

The thought of letting her take control was oh so tempting. Merlin she knew just how to milk him of every drop of cum. However he came here for a reason. She was catching up to him, and he needed a point.

With a low groan, he easily flipped them. In the moment of feeling herself moving, Hermione clamped her thighs around his hips, giving Draco perfect access for when she was on her back, and he was hovered over her.

"Babygirl I'm sorry. I love it when you take control but it's time for me to make you feel good" He whispered into her ear, licking the outer shell making her shudder.

He softly pulled at her bra, slipping off the fabric. Followed quickly by his trousers and boxers. There was only the thin fabric of her thong stopping his length from slipping inside her.

"Fuck me Draco" She moaned. Eager to complh he slid off the fabric and pushed himself inside her. She moaned loud as he pulled out almost all the way, before pushing back into her again and again. She smirked at him, as she pulled him down so his chest was flush with hers, she distracted him with a searing kiss and she hooked her legs up and flipped them over.

"This point is mine" She muttered, riding him, slamming down onto his hard member with enough force to bruise him, but the feeling of her this tight and from this angle the voices she was making, he didn't care about bruising. Her hands held onto his shoulders, one of his hands found its way from her hips to her clit, vigorously rubbing her sensitive nub. She responded by digging her nails in and scratching his skin, causing him to hiss in pleasure. At that He sat up, whispering in her ear

"My point". Before she had a chance to recognise what he said, He stood her up and backed her up against a tree. Continuing his thrusts. Her knees went weak almost instantly, as the power of his thrusts nearly took her off the floor.

Realising that she no longer stood a chance, she relaxed into her brewing orgasm, as her lover fucked her to the point where her lips went numb, a blissful utopia that reached her whole body. She knew she wouldn't be Able to Make words, but Draco always knew what she was thinking. He drew his lips in close to hers and muttered

"Cum for me" At his command, she came undone. Wrapping her legs around his hips to hold him in place He quickly came too, as she milked him for every drop of cum he could muster. Until he relaxed, pressing his body weight into Hers against the tree. The brisk night air Brough a shiver to her but she was warmed by Draco's body. Gently, he slipped himself out of her. They dressed again while getting their breath back. Hermione was spent. She sat down, back against the tree. Draco came over and sat next to her.

"You alright?" He asked she nodded, resting her head on his chest, feeling her eyelids flutter shut as she found the rhythmic lullaby of his heart.

"Come on beautiful, let's get you back to bed" He said, picking her up Bridal style and mounting the broom, He took a slower pace back to the castle, and while she wasn't asleep, she watched the beautiful scenery of night time Scotland beneath her as they flew back to the castle, and in through their common room window which he opened with a blink.

They walked to his room and she slipped off her clothes, crawling naked into his bed.

"Oh sweetheart you're going to regret falling asleep like that in the morning" He promised, Also naked sliding in bed beside her, and swiftly falling asleep

 **There's chapter 16 We're getting close to the end of the story now, Don't forget to leave a review The score is now Draco: 12, Hermione: 9**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there guys, Welcome back. Here is Chapter 17, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

True to his promise, Hermione woke up to his hard member in his back. Deciding that round was for pleasure not points, she helped relieve him of his problem.

Their game had been put on temporary hold for no reason other than the exams occupied every spare minute of their time. While this year only a few of their exams were gradable and the rest were mocks, it made an impact as to how much revision they needed to do, nd being heads, they had been given a stern warning from McGonagal to ensure that their results were perfect.

It had now been three weeks since their adventures on the Astronomy tower, and Hermione was getting desperate. She didn't know when the game would end but she didn't like being behind. Especially when it was Draco Malfoy beating her. The thought made something click in her mind. Something she had mused over for the past few weeks but couldn't get an explanation.

When she bit him, something triggered inside him, and while he assured her that it was only just because he had a sensitive neck, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else at work. Hell he bit her neck all the time and was never phased by it so it could't be a neck thing in general. And he did get kinky with her once or twice so the pain side of it didn't bother him.

Hermione mused that it could be something along the lines of he didn't like being dominated, but then again he had let her take points when he easily could have taken them himself. He was more than powerful enough to.

Deciding that this was something she needed advice on, she went to the only person she could trust. Ginny. After class, Hermione met Ginny and followed her to the Gryffindor tower, they chatted until almost everyone had gone to bed. It was only 11pm but with the exams everyone was tired as of late. Casting a quick silencing charm around them, Ginny put down her book.

"What's going on Hermione, you've seemed off all evening"

"I don't know Gin, I mean...The other day, well the other week now, I was in class with Draco and used legitimacy...And it was just foreplay, and usually I only kiss his neck but he's started suckling and biting mine so I decided to to do the same to him. And he completely freaked out on me, stopping the mind-fuck, HE then yelled that we had urgent head business to attend to and pulled me out the classroom...When I asked him about it he claimed that he simply had a 'sensitive neck'...Anyways It wasn't awkward between us but that night he came into my room and when I say he dominated me...He dominated me. It was... Fuck Gin is it bad that ai loved it I mean, he tied me up, restrained me, blindfolded me...He threatened to gag me, but he didn't. He spanked me and...Fuck Ginny have you ever been spanked?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "It hurts so good. Merlin I just crave more and more of that man. And then he" Hermione said blushing

"Don't stop. Tell me" Ginny said

"He used a toy on me...Not the usual way" Hermione said, beet red by now

"He fucked your ass?" Ginny asked, smirking

"He didn't...sort of...But a toy did" Hermione added

"Shame...You should try it some time...Its good" Ginny replied. Hermione looked at her friend, shocked for a moment before going back to the matter at hand

"But yes its been playing on my mind...Is it that he doesn't like being dominated?" She asked

"You see I have a similar thing with Blaise. We fuck, like always...But its always feisty and rough. Once or twice we were slow and gentle but that's not really us...I'm starting to like him more Hermione but I need to make him beg for me" Ginny replied.

The girls spent the next half an hour talking about their experiences, Hermione, explain to Ginny who was already in hysterics, the whole Pansy situation. before falling into a silence of contemplation.

"Hermione" The redhead questioned "How strong is our friendship?" She asked

"Very...Why?" Hermione asked

"I think I can solve both our problems here" Ginny said...Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, and they started planning.

 **The Next Morning**

Hermione woke up, bright and early, quickly getting dressed and presentable, before making her way down to breakfast. She took out a scroll of parchment, she and Ginny had written the night before, and in the flurry of Owls delivering the morning post, she sent it over to Blaise. It landed in his pumpkin juice. Raising an eyebrow and glancing round the room, he caught eyes with Ginny, who offered him a wink then turned away, facing Hermione with her back to Blaise. Hermione subtly watched as Blaise opened the letter.

 _Blaise,_

 _Come along to the Heads Common Room tonight at 7pm, Wear something fancy ;)_

 _Oh...and Distract Draco all day, bring him with you later._

 _G._

He glanced back over to the Gryffindor table frowning as Ginny still had her back to him. Hermione nudged her and she turned round. Blaise offered her a nod and a smirk. a smirk that she matched in response.

9am swung round and Draco and Blaise had an exam. Ginny, who had a free period with Hermione got to work.

They rearranged the Heads common room so there were two sofas, facing each other around the coffee table. They had gone down into the kitchens and had convinced the House Elves, to bring up to their room 4 glasses, some House-Elf wine, Firewhiskey, other drinks as well as some finger foods, all set to be there at 6:30pm Pleased with their work, they set on themselves. First they raided Hermione's wardrobe. Ginny was appalled by the lack of sexiness of her clothes which earned a raised eyebrow look from Hermione.

"Sorry sorry. Right well...This is workable" Ginny said, pulling out her wand and transforming Hermione's daytime bra into a lacy, silky Slytherin green bra with matching thong,. each embroidered with silver and a little silver bow. Ginny continued searching the wardrobe for something suitable to cover the perfect underwear. She transformed one of Hermione's Skirts into a Teddy, again a perfect Slytherin Green, with thin lace at the top and round the bottom, and am embroidered silver snake on the Right hand side.

"Perfect" Ginny purred. "Now try it on" She ordered. Once Hermione was in it, Ginny admired her. The Teddy hugged her every curve and made her breasts look bigger and her already plump ass look delicious. Ginny offered her ass a light tap, and Hermione smiled at the witch.

Then it was Ginny's turn. Ginny had a black underwear set that matched Hermione's, Black with silver embroidery. Ginny also went for a teddy, but hers again was black with silver. The black really brought out her hair, and the silver made her eyes sparkle. Hermione couldn't help but admit that Ginny was incredibly sexy. Bringing their outfits to the Heads room. They then made their way down for dinner as it was almost 5pm and they realised they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Over dinner they went over the plan again, both now very excited. Hermione offered the Heads bathroom for them to make themselves look Good in. While Ginny showered, Hermione set on hair removal. Making sure every inch of her looked delectable. Once Ginny had finished they swapped over. Stepping out of the shower, Hermione cast a drying spell on her hair leaving it in soft ringlets down her face, charming it to stay there. Ginny, straightened hers and cast a charm to make her fire-red hair go a bit darker to a deep cherry shade, one that was very complementary, Both then applied a thin layer of make up, again charming it to stay in place, they then slipped on their outfits, checking each other over to make sure they looked good.

Hermione checked the time 6:45pm. She checked that the house-elves had delivered and Merlin had they. Bottles of different wines, a few of fire whiskey and a large selection of finger foods, and desserts.

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione answered

"Fuck" Came the response of Blaise, Draco just smirked at her. She stepped aside, betting the boys walk in. Both in suits, classic Slytherin style. Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw Ginny sat on the sofa, Blaise however just dropped his jaw to the floor.

"Merlin have mercy" He muttered walking to to her.

Draco pressed a quick kiss to Hermione's lips asking

"What are you planning?" she smiled in response, offering round drinks. Once everyone had a drink, or two. They had all gotten along well. laughing and drinking. Hermione sat herself next to Ginny, the boys opposite them. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and she nodded. Pulling out their wands, a quick spell later and the boys were stuck in their chairs. They stopped talking to look at their witches, who put their wands down and sat back down again opposite them. They watched silently as Hermione moved closer to Ginny, fingering a lock of her red hair in her hands.

'Did I mention how fucking delectable you look this evening" Hermione asked her, Ginny smiled softly, running her hand up Hermione's side. They both knew that Ginny would be the more dominant one. She pushed herself towards Hermione and leant in to kiss her. The boys watched their girls as they made out. suddenly feeling their trousers get a bit tighter.

"Mmm Hermione" Ginny moaned as Hermione grabbed a fistful of Ginny's breast. Hermione made the first move in pulling off Ginny's Teddy, and it wasn't long before Ginny took off hers. Ginny had slightly bigger breasts than Hermione, but Hermione had the longer and more toned legs, not that Ginny's weren't amazing. Ginny pushed Hermione's back into the sofa laying her down. Her lips left Hermione's and travelled lower to her collar bone, kissing the skin there as her hand flew behind Hermione's back to pull off her bra. Hermione moaned lightly as the cool air hit her nipples. Ginny threw the bra over to the boys, before rubbing her fingers over one nipple, and her mouth engulfing the other. Hermione couldn't hold back her moans, and the redhead positioned her knee against Hermione's aching centre. Switching breasts, Ginny moved her spare hand down to start stroking Hermione through her underwear, Hermione's lustful moans becoming erratic with Ginny's pleasure. Ginny moved up to Hermione's lips again, kissing her.

Hermione flipped them over again, this time she brought her lips down Ginbys thin body, kissing her softly. Hands running over her body. After soft kiss to each of the tops of her breasts, pulling off the material. The golden haired girl marvelled at the redheads larger breasts, softly kneading her breasts softly. While Hermione didn't have that much experience with girls, She and Ginny had experimented a bit with Hermione last night, getting used to each other's bodies. Hermione was going off the noises Ginny was making, her moans encouraging Hermione to go it again. As she suckled, softly on the redheads breasts, moving her way down her body. Hermione hooked a finger inside each side of her thong, pulling them down. Hermione licked her lips as Ginny's soft pussy was revealed to her. a small triangle of hair just above her public bone. Hermione glanced over to the two boys. Blaise started at them both jaw on the floor, a very evident hard-on, Draco however, watched her with an amused smile, his excitement also very, very evident.

Hermione kissed Ginny's inner thigh, before quickly taking a taste of her girlfriends pussy. Ginny whimpered at the feeling of Hermione's tongue in her. Hermione, while not all that experienced in eating girls out, she did, what Draco did to her to make her scream. She also talked about it with Ginny last night. Remembering what Ginny told her, she moved her lips up to her clit, sucking on the soft nub, bringing her teeth onto it softly. As Ginny screamed in pleasure, Hermione slipped two fingers inside her, stroking them against her G Spot. Ginny screamed, bucking her hips wildly against Hermione

"Mmm that's it girl" Hermione cooed, stroking her G Spot, her hot breath tickling Ginny's aching core. "Mmmmm Ginny you taste so good. Cum for me. Let me taste more" Hermione moaned, her voice soft and lustful. Ginny, who until this point had her eyes closed, lost in the pleasure that Hermione was causing her, opened them glancing across to Blaise and Draco. all eyes were on her, and she came, hard.

"Fuuck Ginny you feels so good, milk my fingers babe. Mmm you're so tight" Hermione cooed as Ginny came down from her high. Ginny, still out of breath, smirked dangerously. a smirk that sent a shock straight to Blaise's member.

Ginny wrapped her legs around Hermione's hips and flipped them quicker than Hermione realise and she was laying on her back, Ginny wasting no time in pulling off Hermione's underwear, her completely hairless pussy, Ginny slid a finger over her slit, pulling it off covered in her slick juices.

"Mmmm Did I turn you on Hermione? Did licking my tight wet pussy turn you on?" She cooed, sending a quick wink over to Draco and Blaise, before going to work on Hermione's wet cavern. Hermione moaned and withered s Ginny teased her with her tongue, coaxing her closer to an orgasm with her fingers. Before long Hermione came undone. once the two girls had come down from their high, they kissed, deeply. tasting themselves on each others tongues.

At this point they winked and walked over to their guys. Hermione straddled Draco's lap and he quickly wrapped his hands around her waist, grinding her still wet pussy onto his hardened member.

"For fuck sake Weasley, release me" Blaise growled. Ginny chuckled

"Now why would I do that?" She asked dropping to her knees in front of him. She grabbed her wand and his trousers disappeared, She took him in her mouth, sucking him softly. Hermione pulled off Draco's trousers, giving them more room, he picked her up and walked her over to the other sofa, he threw her down and started fucking her hard, fast. Not caring that there were their friends right next to them. Hermione couldn't hold back her moans as he fucked her hard. it wasn't long before he flipped her over, bending her over the arm of the sofa, pounding into her hard. his balls slapping against her clit.

Ginny was now riding a very, very frustrated and still restrained Blaise, nearing her own release. She watched as Hermione got fucked hard by Draco. Watching her friend reach her orgasm, and watching Draco come soon after triggered her own release. Blaise cumming as he felt Ginny tightening around him.

Silence overtook the room as they all came down from their high. Draco leant towards Hermione, kissing her softly and whispering in her ear

"Thats definitely a point to you Princess" He muttered.

Hermione and Ginny came pulled on their Teddies, and Draco put on his trousers while Ginny put Blaise's back on

"How come you let Drake go but not me?" Blaise asked

"We didn't...Spell just doesn't work on him" Hermione said, releasing Blaise. Draco collapsed on the one sofa, Hermione sitting next to him, flicking her long toned legs over his lap, resting her head on the crook of his shoulder. Ginny sat next to Blaise who leant in close and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to smirk. The foursome spent the rest of the evening, drinking, chatting eating and playing games, especially Truth or Dare and Would you rather. Very very entertaining for them all.

 **That's chapter 17. The score is now Draco: 12 Hermione: 10 Just curious, would you guys like a oneshot of the Truth or Dare and Would you rather games? Let me know your thoughts**


	18. Chapter 18

**Almost Near the end now. Don't forget to Read the Blaise and Ginny story - Checkmate, and the Games story from the previous chapter "Teddies and Firewhiskey'**

 **Checkmate:**

 **Taken from All is Fair in Sex and War: A battle of the sexes turns into a battle of sex. There had always been high tensions between the houses, between their friends, between them. Not to mention the emotions fuelled by quidditch. All these tensions, mixed with passion leads to some heavy smut.**

 **Teddies and Firewhiskey:**

 **Taken from All is Fair in Sex and War: What happens when you mix 4 sexually driven people, with fire whiskey and Truth or Dare. Read to see what happens and how things escalate.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no right to Harry Potter.**

A flurry of anxious 6th years waited outside the Potions classrooms. This was a mock exam, but it wasn't the final one on their timetable. After this they had another few months of school, but it would be a lot more relaxed. Many students were currently going over their revision notes, some chanting nervously about questions. And as usual one group that laughed, not caring about the exam.

Snape walked out, and held a finger to his lips hushing the class. "From here until I say, it is silence, if you even mouth one word, you're whole paper will be graded a 0. Understood?" He asked. Everyone nodded. He frowned and walked up to Harry and Ron.

"I said, understood?" He said menacingly. Harry nodded, while an already anxious Ron hiked out a "Yes professor"

"Such a shame Weasley, I was going to give you a mark for writing your name correctly, Merlin knows it's the only question you have a chance of answering. Anyhow I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Enter the classroom and sit at your assigned desk, in Alphabetical Order" he instructed.

"A few of the Slytherins sneered at Ron and Harry and a few other Gryffindor while they entered, Blaise however offered Hermione a smile and Draco blew her a kiss.

Once in the room, the exam started. Eagerly Hermione answered the questions, not missing a single one or point. It was only half an hour into an hour and a half long exam that she had finished.

Hermione sat back in her chair, watching everyone else in the exam. She had another hour to kill, and she had already finished, and incredibly bored. The incessant 'Tick' Of the clock was starting to bug her, she was irritated already from the lack of challenge from her paper. She glanced around the room, Everyone else was writing, Of course, everyone except of course for one. Leaning back into her chair she focused all of her attention on him.

Draco sat staring at the clock as the seconds ticked by at an agonisingly slow was getting very frustrated that he couldn't leave now that he was done. He would be first to lunch. Oh Merlin how he craved food. Shit. Now his stomach was going to rumble. Low and behold it demonstrated the dying whale cry. Agitated, Draco silently cursed his Godfather. For Heavens sake this wasn't even a real exam, it was only a mock. Pointless him doing it to be fair, He had Perfect grades. Suddenly his rambling was interrupted as he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He watched as she came and sat on his desk, crossing her legs looking at him in a sultry manor. Sending his paper flying to the floor, followed by his quill and ink. He smirked at her.

"Still couldn't figure out that spell so you're using legilimency?" He asked she laughed lightly tucking a strand of her golden her behind her ear. He looked at her longingly

"Are you objecting?" She asked

"Not at all" He said. His strong arms reached out and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him and it wasn't long before she couldn't resist as she stared grinding herself against his slim hard member, feeling it grow against her, he looked into her eyes. Merlin he loved her eyes. A Light honey colour he easily lost himself in.

"SO this is how we're going to waste an hour?" He asked snapping back as she rocked, once more on his member. She turned her head and shoulders, leaving her hips on his. He hadn't before realised just how flexible she was. He decided that he could use that to his advantage and could bring new angles to their Fun. He snapped back as she turned her he'd back from glancing over at the clock

"We've already wasted 8 minutes" She said. He chuckled lightly, pleased with how quickly the time had passed. Pressing his lips into her he started kissing along her jawline. Her hand drifted into his perfect platinum hair, tugging softly at the blonde locks. She straddled his lap and ground herself again, against his member. Rocking softly. Teasing him as he could feel she was wearing nothing under her skirt that had already bunched up around her hips.

He attached his lips to her neck as she brought her hands in front of her chest, unbuttoning her tight, white school shirt and letting her ample cleavage slowly spill out, at a pace meant only to tease and arouse. He leant a hand forward to grab one of her globes, but she pulled back, smirking. She was now standing the other side of the table, and leaned forwards over it so her spilled out breasts were on display. He tried to reach out again, but she stepped back. chuckling to herself softly, as she reached behind her. Jumping up on to Snapes immaculate desk at the front of the classroom. Draco turned to his Godfather who sat there marking papers. Unaware that there was this beautiful half naked goddess sat mere inches from him.

"Now now Draco, did I say you could touch that? " she cooed. looking down on him with a playful tint in her eye. Standing up, he growled Low. In response she lifted her leg up on to the desk, revealing to him her perfect shaven pussy. He watched as she stared at him, tasing her clot a few times before she slipped a finger inside her wet aching folds. He growled lower, louder as he watched her moan his name lightly, her fingers working hard and fast on her wet cavern, He could see she was stroking her G Spot and it made him harder knowing she was moaning his name as she did.

Draco's eyes lowered to her perfect body, and watched intently as her rosebud nipples teased their way through the fabric as she arched her back Pushing her chest forwards, knowing Draco was getting a good eyeful. He concluded that she must have, at some point vanished her underwear.

He stood up and walked over to her. He moaned softly as she ran her hands over his perfectly chisselled chest. Merlin she loved his muscles. Her hands quickly ridding him of his shirt. She ran her nails down the grooves in his chest, he hissed softly at the motion, but she didn't stop. Instead she carried on. Harder. He leant down to bite her neck but she slipped out of the way.

Frustrated he watched her as she hopped off the table and sunk to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him, her eyes big yet filled with lust. She carefully un did his belt, then his trousers. Licking her lips as the fabric lowered revealing his huge tent in his underwear. Merlin she wasn't that experienced with guys but she knew Draco was big. Bigger than average. Unable to resist herself anymore, Hermione slipped back into reality and dropped the fabric to his ankles, followed by his underwear. Revealing yet again his huge member.

"Mmm Draco" She moaned, looking up at him, her hot breath tickling his cock in her hand. Only inches from her lips. "Have I ever told you how big you are?" She asked huskily as she wrapped her soft lips around his member, sucking it lightly. Before pulling it put of her mouth and poking out her tongue to lick at his Pre-cun before blowing lightly on his whole member. Making him shudder. Her hand then grasped it once more, jerking him hard.

She took a light grasp of his balls, running them between her fingers in an experimental way. His breathing quickened as she did. She looked up into his eye and stepped back from him. Standing up and again leaning over his desk so her breasts were displayed. His seat was at the front of the classroom, he watched as she slowly fingered her nipples in front of everyone. She turned her head to face him, her eyes lust-filled. She positioned hi so he was behind her, rocking her hips softly against his cock.

"What if you fucked me like this?" She asked he pressed his cock against her soaked entrance "If you just fucked me. Imagine Harry and Ron's faces as I screamed your name" she added. He groaned and pushed his cock, so the head slipped inside her. She tilted her hips up so he slipped out then pushed her hips back into his, pushing him away. He growled, very frustrated now.

"Hermione please" he begged. She stopped still and looked at him

"I'd love to Draco I really would. Especially after you asked so nicely. But we simply haven't got time" she said. Doing up the button of her top and returning to her seat. He barely had time to redress himself before she ended the spell, and he was jumped back into his seat like nothing had happened. Except he was now impossibly hard, and very frustrated.

He cast a quick glamour charm as true to her work they only had two minutes of the exam left. He was astonished at how quickly the time had gone but he wasn't complaining. Fixing his mind on hers he watched her jump as he muttered

"You may have won that point. But I know you're desperate for me. I will get you back" Snapping back into herself Hermione turned to face him. With a wink and a lick of her lips as a reply. The score may be 12:11 now but War wasn't over just yet.

 **There we go, Chapter 18. We're so close to the end now you guys, don't forget to read and review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we are, chapter 19. Very near the end now I'm afraid. Done forget to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

The bell sounded, signaling the end of the exam. A collective exhale was heard throughout the room, and the students couldn't help but hold back their sighs of relief. Snape, once again had to remind them to be quiet, as he slowly walked around the room, collecting the papers. Once all of the papers had been collected, the students were dismissed and fled out of the classroom, all very desperate to be away from any reminders of written assessments mock or real as they had just finished their last one of the year. As it was now lunchtime, the students all flocked that direction once they were out of the dreaded classroom. At the back however was Hermione, who spent extra care in putting away her quills and ink.

Once she was packed away, she realised that she was the last one. Stepping outside she found that neither Harry or Ron had waited for her. However stood, leaning against a wall was her Platinum haired lover. Draco smirked at her, stepping closer and kissed her roughly

"Payback" He hissed at her and she smiled. He leant down to kiss her again, but she turned her head so he ended up kissing her neck. Once more he growled against her skin, and her breathing hitched. Smirking Draco grasped Hermione's arm and pulled her with him. Students flooded the corridor but Neither of the pair cared how they looked to the rest of the school. Both were too caught up in each other.

He had pulled her away, while everyone else headed towards the Great Hall for their lunch, he pulled her to the abandoned second floor, Hermione smirked as she saw the tapestry of the beheadding, her mind flicking back to what Ginny had told her. Feeling a wave of confidence, and deciding that she was going to take charge, Hermione Pulled Draco behind the tapestry, casting a quick silencing spell, as not to alert any wanderers. He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly having heard Blaise's story.

Behind the tapestry was a rather large alcove. Hermione slowly pushed him so he was laying on the floor and she stood over him. Draco stared wide eyed at his witch as she wasted no time in discarding his clothes, bringing him back to his former glory. Naked and oh so hard for her. All the while his own hands quickly found the buttons is her tight top, feeling his length growing impossibly harder when found out that she was not in fact wearing any underwear at all. He watched with a dropped jaw, as her hard rosebuds pressed against the tight restraints of her uniform. Feeling an obligation to help them, he unclasped a button watching as they freed, cautiously popping out then hardening at the sudden cool air. Moaning loudly he then ripped off the rest of her top. Not caring about the buttons flying everywhere.

She straddled his lap as he sat on the ground. Her skirt still bunched up around her thighs. He moaned as the throbbing head of his cock came in contact once again with her tight, wet center. She moved her hips up so she could rub her clit against his pubic bone, Her teasing was almost too much for him to bear. Especially as he could now start to feel her juices dripping into his thighs and it was driving him insane. More so when she leant her arms forward, holding him wandering hands above his head. Securing them in place with her weight.

"Fuuck, Draco I'm so close" she muttered. With one final rise and fall of his hips, she came. Hard on his aching and throbbing member. That was the final straw for Draco. He no longer decided that he cared about how pathetic he sounded. In the mix of her orgasm she had let go of his arms. One hand moved to her slim waist, stoking the soft skin. the other on her cheek and the back of her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Merlin he already missed those lips of hers.

"Please Hermione" he moaned. She smiled at him, still trying to catch her breath as she rose then lowered her hips, sinking down onto him, Her tight walls blissfully constricting him, as her slick juices helped him slip in. He was held inside her to his hilt. She rode him slowly at first, his hard member slipping easily inside her sodden wet folds, He could tell how sensitive she was from her previous orgasm from her moans and cries, not to mention that her already tight walls, were still clamping from her previous orgasm clenching around his cock. The feelings and her sounds quickly drove him wild as he marvelled at her body, bouncing on him, she clearly was his picture of perfection.

"Fuck baby girl this feels so incredible. And you have me begging. So point you but I need this" he said. Flipping her with ease before she could object and pounding his member into her hard and fast. Harder and faster then ever before. He tilted his hips, Making sure that his cock hit her every need and desire. He was rewarded with loud cries of ecstasy and soft moans of lust. He was close already and he couldn't last long. With a few well positioned flicks of her still sensitive clit, and some whispered dirty words of encouragement she yet again came undone for him. Her moans of his name, and the vice-like grip of her core around him quickly and easily coaxed his own release.

"Fuck princess you're so tight. I never want to stop fucking you. Oh please baby girl fuuck I love you" he yelled as he came down from his high. Hermione too breathing so hard he wasn't sure if she had heard him. But she had. Hermione felt a flutter in her heart at his words. His heart still beating faster than it had ever one before he managed to regain some control over his breaths. As he registered what he said. He thought over it for a moment deciding that he was not going to taking them back. He collapsed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He held her in to him close and whispered lovingly in her ear;

"I love you babygirl" She rolled over to face him and kissed him. She kissed him with something other than lust. Which he now identified to be love

"I love you too" She replied. He kissed her cheek

"You know...We're both on 12 points now?" Draco said

"Call it a draw?" Hermione replied. He nodded in response

"Perfect" She replied. They slowly got dressed and made their way back to their common room, calling one of the house-elves to bring them up some lunch.

Once they walked through the doors, Draco turned to her

"Hermione...I know this is an odd question to ask, considering all we've been through but...Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked. She laughed lightly walking up to him and captured his lips in hers

"Of course" She replied

"Who knew me fucking you senseless would lead to this?" Draco asked she smiled softly. They had no lessons that afternoon, so they stayed in their common room, talking and kissing, deicing how they were going to break the news to the school

 **That's it I'm afraid lovelies. Don't forget to read the Epilogue on the next page. And remember to Follow, Favourite and leave a review. Thank you so much for sticking with this story and reading it to the end, and thank you to all those who have reviewed. xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I Own no rights to Harry Potter**

Epilogue

All in all, the school didn't take to the new couple as they would have hoped. They decided not to do a 'Big' thing but not to let it go to the rumours. They simply walked to dinner one night the following week together, holding hands, and left together after. That night they invited Blaise and Ginny over for drinks, and they discussed the new romance, confirming the rumours as true, and laughing at some of the others

 _"Draco brainwashed Hermione"_

 _"It's not the real Hermione"_

 _"Draco lost a bet"_

And their personal favourite, and closest to the truth.

" _Hermione's addicted to Draco's cock"_

Summer holidays, made it hard for Hermione and Draco, Although Lucius was still in Azkaban, Narcissa was warm and welcoming to Hermione, having never truly been in support of the Dark Lord, and never fully committed to their pureblood beliefs. Hermione found a second mother in Narcissa which pleased Draco greatly. Draco himself had grown quite fond of Hermione's parents, even going as far as adapting muggle mannerisms.

He helped her charm a TV and some other muggle devices to bring back to Hogwarts and he had bought a mobile phone, as another way of talking to Hermione without the book or owls.

Once they returned to school, still heads, their relationship was never boring. Especially the first day back, when Draco had pulled her into a broom closet and fucked her until she screamed. At that point they decided, the game was back on. And it was on HARD.

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
